


Love comes when least expected

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smutty happenings :3</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Having finished helping the Ipela Nuians with the supplies their shadow twins had brought from Metru Nui, the Toa Ipela had decided to spend some time exploring their new home. While Jaller and Hahli headed off to check out the highest parts of the main island and Hewkii carried Macku in the direction of where he knew there was a waterfall similar to the one that used to be near Ga-koro. Kongu and Nuparu watched as they left then the dark green Toa glanced at his friend, “So where to you want to look-explore first?”

“How about the smaller islands, I overheard Eòrna saying that they came from one of them originally.” came Nuparu's reply as he glanced southwards, missing the longing expression in Kongu's eyes as he started in that direction. Hurrying to catch up, Kongu shook the thoughts away and followed Nuparu through the foliage towards the coast.

…

On reaching the pebbled beach, the Toa shared a grin as they gazed at the chain of smaller islands stretching out towards the horizon, “We'd better avoid Sirune's home-realm.” Kongu commented as they crunched down the shingle to the waters edge, gesturing to the smaller island between the main Ipela Nui island and the one Eòrna had called the matorans' original home. “Sounds good,” Nuparu paused and grinned, “Who'd have thought I'd ever fancy going for a swim?” he chuckled, drawing a grin from Kongu as they waded into the water, “And who'd have thought-guessed we'd still be able to dive and swim-breathe after arriving back in Metru Nui?” Kongu countered, splashing water at him.

Ducking under the surface when they were out far enough, the pair swam towards their destination, pausing to watch the rahi they spotted. When they paused to watch some passing dermis turtles, Kongu wondered if he should tell Nuparu of his growing feelings for his ebon team mate. 

What he didn't realize was that Nuparu had caught a glimpse of the longing in Kongu's eyes before he blinked and challenged him to a race.

As they shot through the water, Nuparu grinned and wondered how to get his dark green brother to confirm his suspicions and how he would take his reply. Unaware that he was going to get the surprise of his life, Kongu concentrated on seeing if he could overtake Nuparu and laughed as he drew level.

On a whim, Kongu sped up as he darted for the surface, knowing his team mate would follow, and burst out into the air, water spraying from his torso as he flopped back into the sea. Seconds later more laughter rang out as Nuparu nearly cleared the surface completely, sending up several waves making Kongu splutter and wipe the excess water from his mask. “Looks like a draw, eh bro?” Nuparu chuckled as he got his breath back and glanced around to get his bearings, “Oh yeah, guess I'll just have to be fast-quicker next time.”

“We'll see. Now let's go find something to eat.” Nuparu grinned, gesturing to the nearby island, “Can't wait to see what we find-locate.” Kongu replied as he began swimming leisurely for the shore, not seeing his ebon team mate bobbing with the swell as he admired the view and grinned in anticipation.

It took several minutes to find an accessible beach and the pair sat on the sand, letting the sun and breeze dry them off, “It's a spectacular view. Hahli would like it.” Nuparu finally remarked as he lent back on his elbows then glanced over to where Kongu had dozed off.

Shaking his head, the ebon Toa chuckled softly, “Who'd have thought?” he whispered, reaching out to carefully brush sand from Kongu's armour without rousing him. Not feeling tired after their race, Nuparu climbed to his feet and began examining the nearest trees and grinned as he spotted some familiar foliage and headed for the strand of fruit trees.

…

Stretching as he woke, Kongu became aware that it had grown cooler but his back was pleasantly warm and, in his line of view on some large leaves, was a pile of fruit and an inquisitive mouse rahi. As he watched, the rahi nibbled the stalk of a bunch of berries, all the while watching him and then bolted, the stalk with three berries clinging to it between it's teeth. 

“Awake at last?” Nuparu commented as he felt Kongu shift then twitch in surprise, “Sorry, didn't mean to wake-rouse you. Have you eaten?”

“It's ok, I wasn't asleep. Now seeing as it's too late to return to the main island, give me a hand collecting some firewood and we'll spend the night in a small hut I found.” 

Nodding as he eagerly tackled the fruit, Kongu blinked as he caught a mischievous gleam in his team mate's eye as he turned his head and glanced back out to sea.

Having finished eating, Kongu followed Nuparu to where he'd found the hut and in the evening light they gathered together a large pile of dead wood and make a fire-pit before Nuparu used the flints he'd kept since he found them when a matoran. “There's plenty to warm up the hut and keep the chill at bay. And we could always snuggle.” he commented, glancing at Kongu as he did and grinned as his dark green team mate's head shot up from watching the growing flames, eyes widening in astonishment.

For the first time in his life, the Toa of Air couldn't think of anything to say and just sat there, staring open-mouthed at his friend as a blush slowly climbed up his mask. Shifting closer, Nuparu chuckled softly, the sound deepening Kongu's blushes, and he reached out to rest his hand over Kongu's, “I did notice how you looked at me. And I'm guessing that it's not for the first time.”

Still stunned at what his team mate had said, Kongu hesitantly reached out to rest his hand over Nuparu's, “Y-you don't m-mind-object?” he asked, his gaze never leaving his friend's mask. Squeezing Kongu's hand, Nuparu smiled, “Not in the slightest.” rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, he added, “I've even spoken with Turaga Anuenue about my feelings where you were concerned.”

Dread filled Kongu as he wondered what the rainbow hued Turaga had said, then a relieved sigh escaped him when Nuparu added, “She had no problems with how I feel and even pointed out that Vican and Pekka have been a couple for several months.” With that, the ebon Toa lent closer to Kongu and kissed him on the cheek, “So, what do you say?”

For a few seconds, the dark green Toa was motionless and then he shifted closer to his grinning team mate and slipped his arm around his waist before shyly resting his head on Nuparu's shoulder.

As the sky grew darker and the stars began to appear, the Toa sat and watched the fire a while before Kongu moved to kiss Nuparu's cheek. Turning to catch his mouth, Nuparu gently ran a finger along the contours of Kongu's mask, his chuckle smothered by the kiss as a shiver of pleasure made the dark green Toa tremble with delight.

Chuckles came from the pair as they began to find each other's ticklish areas and grew in confidence as they explored further.

Nuparu smiled as he ran his hand across Kongu's chest armour and a frustrated growl came from the dark green Toa, “Time, I think to really get comfortable.”

“True-right.” Kongu grinned, working on loosening a shoulder strap before pausing as Nuparu tugged his hand out the way, “Allow me.” he replied, giving his closefriend a teasing kiss, while his fingers traced over Kongu's shoulder before slowly undoing the strap.

Some time later, two, vaguely neat, piles of armour lay just inside the entrance of the hut while its owners continued to explore. Soft moans and gasps rose with the moon as Kongu arched under Nuparu's teasing hands and pulled him closer for a lip-bruising kiss. 

Managing to shift a leg into position, the dark green Toa suddenly twisted, reversing their positions so that he was looking down at his closefriend. A huge grin appeared on Nuparu's mask, “S-so, you want to go first?” he chuckled before gasping in delight as Kongu traced a damp finger down his thigh and smirked at his reaction.

Shifting his hand to catch Nuparu's full attention, Kongu soon had him crying out passionately, hips bucking up as Kongu continued his ministrations.

...

On the other side of the island a head turned to listen, its owner frowning as they focused on the direction the sounds were coming from. Scooping up a makeshift spear, the being climbed to its feet and moved silently through the undergrowth, seeking out the source of the passion-filled cries.

Crouching amongst the bushes, the being blinked in surprise as it watched the ebon figure gently push against the green, their cries of passion ringing out as they moved together.

“Aaaah, y-you're so...so tight.”

“M-more please I....” Kongu gasped and cried out in ecstasy, shuddering as he writhed under his closefriend's teasing hands.

Still crouched in the bushes, the being watched the mating couple for a few more minutes and then left as silently as it had arrived having decided to return come morning. A low, amused rumble, unheard by the Toa came from the being as it started back to it's home.

…

Laying in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow, Kongu sighed contentedly, “Thank you.” he whispered, kissing Nuparu's cheek. Glancing curiously at his closefriend, Nuparu raised an eyebrow as he returned the kiss, “I should be thanking you, for wanting to be my closefriend.”

Before Kongu could reply, a huge yawn escaped him and he rubbed his eyes, “But for now let's get some rest.” Nuparu chuckled softly before helping Kongu to his feet and assisted him into the hut. “That looks nice-comfy.” came his closefriend's yawned reply as they settled on the bedding Nuparu had collected earlier.

Moments later both were deeply asleep, nestled in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-dawn was tinting the sky as Kongu opened his eyes and gazed at Nuparu as the ebon Toa smiled in his sleep and mumbled something inaudible before snuggling closer to him.  
A soft chuckle then drew Kongu's drowsy gaze to where the Turaga of Colour stood, along with Nuparu's and his shadow twin, both grinning broadly, “Oh airhead, what took you so long? It was like seeing Lewa tiptoeing around Kokua again.” she chuckled softly as he grinned sheepishly and felt his cheeks grow warm. Indicating that she didn't want him to rouse Nuparu, Anuenue took hold of Kongu's shadow twin's hand and they vanished from sight. A breath tickled Kongu's cheek as Nuparu mumbled again and he watched his sleeping closefriend until he drifted back to sleep.

…

the sun was well up when they woke fully and after stretching the kinks out from their bodies, Nuparu and Kongu retrieved their armour and, with some chuckles and tickling, helped each other put it on. “Let's go seek-find some breakfast then explore.” Kongu suggested as they left the hut and glanced at each other when their stomachs growled loudly, “Sounds good to me. But I fancy a swim first, race you.” With that, the ebon Toa ducked out from their hug and raced for the sea, Kongu a pace behind him.

When the pair ducked under the wavelets, the watcher moved from their hiding place and set the fruit and battered canisters where they would see it on their return. Then returned to wait and see how they would react to the gift.

Bobbing up from the swell, Nuparu was first to notice the fruit and canisters and glanced along the tree line, seeking the one who'd left the items. With a whoosh, Kongu surfaced beside his closefriend to see why he'd not rejoined him at the reef they'd been exploring, “We've had a visitor.”  
Leaving the water, the Toa cautiously approached the pile of fruit and canisters then glanced around, their Akaku glowing softly as they scanned the jungle, “There.” Kongu murmured as he spotted the red tinted figure crouched, watching their every move intently. “Right, let's enjoy this gift and see if he'll join us.”

Setting with the fruit and canisters between them, Kongu and Nuparu chose a piece each and began eating, making certain they kept their gaze on the sea.  
Eventually sand muffled footsteps approached the pair and a red/gold healing rahi moved into their line of sight and crouched down a bio from them before rumbling inquiringly. “Thank you for our breakfast, I am Nuparu and this is Kongu.”  
“And you are lifemates. My name is Agiat.” she then chuckled as the dark green Toa choked on a berry and hastily swallowed some juice before getting his breath back, “My apologizes, I thought you were male.” Nuparu said, realizing that Agiat was much shorter than Keetongu and Notegeku.  
“No worries.” came her reply as she continued to scrutinise him and Kongu, “As I was not certain about who you were until I saw you change your masks. Only Toa can do that, the hunters,” she snarled the word before continuing, “Have to carry their stolen masks with them.”  
“You have spotted-seen them? When?” Kongu asked when Agiat fell silent, her topaz eye misted with memories. 

For a few moments the only sounds were the waves hissing over the sand and the distant sound of birdsong, then the red/gold rahi sighed, “Years ago, long before I found refuge here from the Visorak hordes. I'm most likely the only healing rahi left.” Gazing out to sea, she didn't see the startled glance Nuparu and Kongu exchanged before turning their attention back to Agiat. The red/gold rahi had wrapped her arms around her knees and was clearly reliving whatever had happened. Shifting closer to gently place an arm round her shoulders, Nuparu softly asked, “Where there any matoran living here when you arrived?”

Startled from her thoughts, Agiat blinked in surprise, “I...er no, I searched the island from where I landed to here and back. There were only other rahi here, so I knew I'd be safe. Though I mourned the passing of my race.”  
“Would you like to come back with us to where we live? I think-guess there is someone you'd like to meet.” Kongu suggested, smiling when Agiat looked up at him curiously and rubbed her damp fur, “Oh?”  
“I know that our brothers and sister will be delighted to meet you, as will the matoran.” Nuparu added, still wondering how old she must have been when she arrived there. Leaning into his hug, Agiat mulled over the offer, a smile crossing her face as she could sense that the Toa were confused about her age.  
“It would be nice to be around others again.” she finally said, straightening up, “Would you like to see where I made my home?”  
“We'd be honoured to. And if you like we'll give you a hand with whatever you wish to bring with you.” Nuparu added, Kongu agreeing that it would be no problem, “But the herbs need to be kept dry and we'll be swimming to where you live...right?”  
Climbing to their feet, the Toa chuckled and took turns explaining to their new friend about their shadow twins as they followed her through the forest.

xXx

Back on Ipela Nui, the other Toa had returned to their homes and were discussing what they'd seen, “So where do you think Kongu and Nuparu went?” Hewkii commented as Macku sat beside him and giggled when he absently picked her up and set her on his lap. Hahli and Jaller shrugged as they exchanged glances, “No ideas, but I did hear Nuparu say something about exploring the other islands.”  
“Sounds good, and it'll keep Kongu out of mischief for a while.”

xXx

Agiat glanced at the Toa, a mix of amusement and disbelief in her gaze. “Shadow twins?” she shook her head, “I'm sorry but it sounds like a story for cubs.” Ducking into her home, the bemused healing rahi paused and glanced back at them, “I might be a while sorting things out. Do you want to explore this side of the island?” a mischievous chuckle escaped her as Kongu pinched Nuparu's backside then raced off, his closefriend in hot pursuit.  
“Well that'll keep them busy for a while.” she muttered before hearing a rustle from where the Toa had been. Moving to peer out from her home, Agiat froze as she watch a figure move out from the deep shadow and bow to her before he turned to bring from the shadow a shorter figure, whom smiled reassuringly at the startled healing rahi. “Nuparu? But y-you went in that direction...” Agiat stammered as the shadow twin smiled reassuringly at her while the rainbow hued Turaga waited for the startled healing rahi to calm down enough to notice her, “My real self and Kongu are indeed over there and they are having fun.” the shadow twin chuckled.

Sitting down hard, Agiat blinked and shook her head, “I thought they were joking, I've never heard of shadow twins before now.”  
“It is my sister's mask power, she is able to give shadows life.” the Turaga murmured, drawing Agiat's stunned gaze to where she stood and the healing rahi scramble to her feet to properly greet the wise one, “Sorry I should have...”  
“It's perfectly alright, you've had a shock and I don't mind waiting for you to focus yourself again.” Anuenue chuckled softly as she admired the red tinting of Agiat's fur then paused to glance at Nuparu's shadow twin. The ebon shadow twin's eyes were distant and he wore a huge grin which brought a chuckle from the rainbow hued Turaga before she used her staff to tap his shoulder, “Go and find your other half. One of the other shadow twins can help move Agiat's herbs and whatever else needs to be kept dry.”

“Thanks 'nue.” Kongu's shadow twin piped up before dragging his unprotesting closefriend back into the shadows, leaving the Turaga of Colour laughing helplessly as Agiat blinked and chuckled, wondering if this was a common occurrence. She then peered curiously at Liana's shadow twin as she moved into view and crouched to speak with the Turaga.  
“Now I believe I should introduce myself. I'm Turaga Anuenue or 'Nue if you like. And Nuparu's shadow twin told me you are called Agiat.”  
“A-and this is..?” Agiat replied, her eye glowing curiously now she'd got over her surprise and moved closer to the rainbow hued Turaga, “Liana's shadow twin, she and her real self are closefriends with Tein'a and his shadow twin.” Sitting beside Anuenue, Agiat mulled over the information the Turaga had given her while she and Liana's shadow twin looked around the small grove and ignored the distant sounds of Kongu and Nuparu enjoying themselves.

…

Agiat and Anuenue were sat at the entrance to the healing rahi's home while Liana's shadow twin was talking with Hahli's when Kongu and Nuparu returned, several small twigs and leaves still sticking to their armour and the backs of their masks. Hiding their amusement, the shadow twins congratulated the pair and, when they were talking to Anuenue and Agiat, removed the evidence so they wouldn't get too embarrassed later.  
“So are you ready to show our new friend around your home?” the rainbow hued Turaga smiled when Kongu and Nuparu flopped down beside her, “Yeah, you're really gonna to love-like it. Specially when...mmmmffffph!”  
His comment was smothered by Nuparu placing a hand firmly across his mouth, his eyes glowing with amusement as his dark green closefriend caught Anuenue's eye and, when she winked, grinned with understanding.

Several minutes later, Agiat picked up the last bundle and glanced curiously at Hahli's shadow twin as she took her hand, “It'll be alright, just keep your eye closed.” the blue hued shadow twin smiled reassuringly when Agiat shivered slightly. Nodding, the red/gold healing rahi watched curiously as Liana's scooped Anuenue up and with the Turaga of Colour teasing Nuparu's and Kongu's they moved into the shade and vanished from sight. “You ready or would you like to wait a few more minutes?” Hahli's shadow twin asked when Agiat shivered again, “No, no I'm just wondering what the other Toa will make of me.”  
“Oh they'll be delighted to see you. As will the matoran.” came Hahli's shadow twin's reassuring reply before she led the healing rahi into the shadow realm.

The excited chatter of voices reached Agiat as Hahli's shadow twin murmured that it was safe to open her eye. Peering around as she got her bearings, the healing rahi smiled tentatively at those closest then chuckled when Kongu got jumped on by a couple of Le-matoran, who all but dragged him away.  
“'paru, where you been?” a piping voice called out as its owner attached itself to his leg and peered up at him before noticing Agiat and squeaked in surprise before ducking behind him. “A...a cub!” Agiat whispered, not noticing as the closest Toa moved to support her as she stumbled and helped her to sit down. Neither did she notice when a lavender hued matoran pressed a canister into her hands, though she responded to the order to drink its contents.  
Sìoda peered around Nuparu's leg at the red/gold healing rahi now sat staring at her in disbelief then sidled from her hiding place before looking up at Nuparu, whom glanced down at her, “Sìoda meet Agiat, we met her on the island we visited.”  
“She's pretty.” the aquamarine/gold cub chirped before moving closer to where Agiat sat and when the red/gold healer longingly stretched out her arms, scampered over for a hug. On feeling the brush of Sìoda's fur against her hands, Agiat burst into tears, hugging the cub closer as she rumbled soothingly to the adult while their friends quietly conversed and most left to give Agiat some space. Sitting close to the healing rahi, Turaga Anuenue smiled at Jaller's suggestion, “Mine's already headed out there. No doubt she'll wait for yours before returning.”

Nearby Kongu and Nuparu watched then shared a grin as Anuenue's shadow twin appeared leading Naneki and Keliana while Jaller's appeared with Keetongu and Notegeku. Nodding to the rainbow hued Turaga and her friends as they indicated they would leave the healing rahi alone, Keetongu smiled as Keli and Nane swiftly joined Sìoda and patted Agiat's shoulders comfortingly.  
On seeing them, Agiat paled and tried to climb to her feet only for the cubs to tug her back down, Keliana settling on the red/gold adult's lap and wrapping her arms around Agiat's waist, *You're not alone, we're here* Naneki and Sìoda squeaked while Keetongu and Notegeku settled close to the small group, adding their soothing rumbles to the cubs.

In the nearby clearing, Turaga Anuenue smiled as she raised her hands, calling for everyone to calm their excitement and listen. When they stilled, she nodded to Nuparu and Kongu, “Your turn, everyone is eager to hear of your adventure.” she said, winking as a faint blush tinted the dark green Toa's mask.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

"So where are we going this time?" Hahli laughed as she followed her closefriend up the now-familiar mountain path. Jaller just grinned, dropping back and catching her hand as they kept walking, pausing at one of their favourite spots to rest for a moment. They could see the entire island from that spot, and the islands to the south, Jaller laughing as he spotted a pair of figures swimming for the second largest.  
"Well, looks like we'll have a peaceful few days," he grinned, pointing them out to Hahli who matched his grin.  
"Apparently they're building something over there," she remarked as they set off again. "Spirits only know what they're up to, I know Sheranu and Malie have been roped into bringing supplies with them next time they visit,"  
"I'm already worried," her closefriend laughed, both discussing what it could possibly be.

An hour later, they were much further up the mountain, Jaller still refusing to say where he was taking his closefriend. They had settled down to have lunch, the Toa of Fire laughing at his closefriend as she picked the seeds out of her piece of melon, when they both paused, glancing around.  
"You heard that too?" he asked, Hahli nodding slowly as she scanned the landscape around them. No further sound reached them, and the pair slowly turned back to their meal, though neither was relaxed, both glancing over their shoulder from time to time.

They were just packing up, when they heard it again, both Toa drawing their weapons and heading in the direction that the sounds were coming from.

"Where is it coming from?" Jaller asked in frustration, after ten minutes of fruitless searching. Hahli just shook her head, scanning the jungle around her, freezing when she heard it again, coming from quite close.  
"I - " she began, then stopped, turning on the spot then looking up. "Oh...spirits," she muttered, peering at whatever she had spotted, before hastily scaling the tree. "Jaller, come give me a hand,"  
"With what?" he called back, standing where she had, and looking up. "I can't see any...thing ..."  
He had finally seen what Hahli had spotted, a jade green hand was dangling limply, the Toa of Fire just making out a pale mask showing through the leaves above.  
"Great Beings, how did she get up there?" he called, watching as Hahli nimbly made her way to that branch.  
"Hopefully she can tell us that when she wakes," Hahli replied, balancing carefully as she tried to get a better look at the unconscious Toa. "Whatever happened, it looks like she had a bad landing,"  
The Toa of Water gently tried to free her, untangling her limbs from where they had caught in branches on the way down, then smiled as a faint glow surrounded the Toa.  
"I didn't know you had a Miru," she called down to her closefriend, as between them both they managed to manoeuvre her down to solid ground. "Thanks,"

Jaller glanced up as his closefriend neatly flipped out of the tree, landing beside the strange Toa.   
"It wasn't exactly a gentle landing was it?" he remarked a moment later, gesturing to the strange angle her right elbow sat at.  
"No," Hahli agreed, gently laying it out straight and wincing at the Toa's moan. "I don't think she can have been up there long," she added, checking out the grazes she also sported. "She's not even feverish yet,"  
She looked thoughtful, Jaller glancing at her suspiciously.  
"I'm going to end up having to carry both of you off this mountain aren't I?" he sighed, watching her idly spin a ball of water on her finger, "One day you're going to explain just how this whole healing thing works,"  
Hahli chuckled quietly, spinning the ball between her hands, carefully enlarging it and infusing it with healing energy.  
"That I will...the very day I understand how it works," she quipped, gently moving the ball so that it hovered over the stirring Toa.  
The Toa of Fire watched in fascination as the water pulsed a deep blue, before dissolving into a fine mist. He winced as the bones in her elbow knitted back together with an unpleasant scraping sound while the purple bruising around it receded, her skin returning to jade green. The mist slowly faded, the Toa of Fire moving to steady his closefriend as she blinked a few times, shaking her head to clear it.  
"I'm okay," she muttered, leaning against him for a moment, before moving to check the strange Toa. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she added, chuckling as her closefriend snorted.  
He offered her a water canister, insisting that she rested for a moment while he moved to scoop up the jade green Toa.  
"Mother gukko," Hahli muttered under her breath as she drained the canister, tipping the last few drops over her mask before getting to her feet. He grinned at her remark, gesturing for her to lead the way as he regained his balance.

Back in the village, Fàidh stirred, blinking as the sun dazzled her, then shifted, realising she was resting on someone's lap. She smiled as they laughed, Frìdh glancing down at her and brushing a hand over her mask as she blushed.  
"A little warning next time?" he laughed, his own mask faintly pink as she blushed further, pretending to be very interested in a blue flower by her mask.  
"I was...distracted," she replied eventually, sitting up and poking him in the ribs.  
"Your fault, not mine," she added with a grin. She rolled her eyes at the curious expression on her closefriend's mask, shaking her head.  
"It wasn't as clear as usual," she said slowly, her grin widening. "But I suspect things are about to get...quite interesting in the village soon," she added.   
"How soon?" Frìdh asked mischievously, then laughed as his closefriend shoved playfully at him.

Two hours later Hahli and Jaller had finally made it down off the mountain, and had entered the outskirts of the village, and on seeing one of the miners spot them and dash off, grinned, both predicting which of the healers would be the first to appear.  
Jaller grinned as he caught sight of a flash of cherry red, Hahli sighing as Sèimh jogged to catch up to Blàthas.  
"I was close," she conceded, greeting her friends as they joined them, Sèimh telling them to take the Toa to hers, while Blàthas chuckled.  
"I thought you two were planning on a relaxing afternoon," he quipped, falling into step beside them, Jaller replied by poking out his tongue.  
"I thought so too," he chuckled, dodging his closefriend as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, watch it!" he yelped, managing to keep his balance, the strange Toa stirring as he jolted her. She mumbled something, eyelids flickering for a moment, everyone pausing until she settled again, Hahli and Jaller glancing at each other. Sèimh told the pair to hurry up, ducking into her home and leading them through to the spare rooms at the back. Jaller carefully lowered her down on the nearest bed, then stepped back, allowing both the healers to start examining the Toa. Hahli joined them, telling them about the injuries she had already healed, before wincing as Sèimh, on hearing that Hahli had used her healing powers, and then walked the entire way down the mountain in the afternoon sun, stared pointedly at her as she perched on the end of the other bed.  
"I'm fine - no, really - " she tried, then grinned in defeat as it became obviously that the healer was taking none of it. "Alright, I'll go and rest,"  
Sèimh, nodded, glancing at Jaller as Hahli slowly got back up again.  
"Make sure she does," she told the Toa of Fire, who smirked at the expression on his closefriend's mask. "I know you lot,"  
Hahli poked her tongue at the healer as they left, Jaller grinning and waving to the pair as he poked her in the ribs; Sèimh giggled as there was a squeal and then a yelp from Jaller.

xXx

Meanwhile on the second largest island on the Ipela chain, Kongu had vanished into the trees, eager to see whether their project had survived the last round of storms, while Nuparu attempted to remove the sand from the inside of his armour. He cursed as he slipped the back-plate back on, only to find a sharp little shell digging into the middle of his back. He managed to shake it out, then tightened the straps and headed after his closefriend.

"I did quick-offer to help," Kongu snickered ten minutes later as Nuparu joined him, still looking irritated. He pulled a face as Nuparu muttered something, then shrugged, turning back to the small shed they'd built. There didn't seem to be that much damage from the storm, the Toa of Air ducking inside to make sure no water had leaked in. He brightened the lightstone they'd left there last time, and smiled, seeing the components unscathed. Nuparu slipped past him and made a beeline for the small light-box they'd brought over, and set out the plans he'd been working on, overlaying a fresh piece of paper. Kongu rolled his eyes and turned to their prototype, wondering what had his closefriend's mask in a twist.

...

"What is your issue-problem today?" Kongu demanded an hour later, turning to glare at his closefriend as he snarled something and hurled the plans across the room.  
"Nothing!" Nuparu snapped, stalking from the shed and slamming the door behind him. Kongu stared, open mouthed after the Toa of Earth, then moved to scoop up the plans, wondering what had gone wrong. He spread them out, weighting the corners with whatever tools he could lay his hands on, then started comparing them to the real thing, working backwards from the failed components.

When he finally sat back, a huge grin was plastered on his mask, the Toa of Air thinking that he'd finally found the source of one of their sticking points. He found a pen and hastily started sketching over the plans, correcting the flaws and working a different, more aerodynamic design. 

xXx

Back in the healer's hut, Sèimh had just returned with several healing draughts to find the jade hued Toa slowly trying to sit up.  
"One day," she murmured under her voice, then smiled and shook her head as the Toa glanced sharply at her, looking confused.   
"Nothing," she replied to her questioning look. "Just talking to myself - there's no need for you to sit up just yet," she sighed as the Toa awkwardly rearranged the pillows behind her, then grinned at the healer.  
"You're as bad as the healers back...where I used to live," she said with a small chuckle. Sèimh rolled her eyes, noting the odd pause, then fussed at the blankets for a moment before looking back at her amused patient.   
"I take it you're feeling fine," the lavender hued healer remarked, perching on the end of the bed to watch her. "And can I know your name please?"  
"It's Xiphia," the Toa told her with a smile. "And...fine, thank you," she said slowly. "Tired...and dry-thirsty, but fine,"   
She watched as the healer moved to select a canister from a shelf, then smiled as it was handed to her.  
"Some kind of sleeping draught?" she guessed, giggling at the eye-roll this comment provoked.  
"A very mild one," the healer admitted. "It will help more with the thirstiness than the sleepiness though,"  
Xiphia chuckled, accepting the canister, before peering towards the window as laughter could be heard. Sèimh rolled her eyes again, then laughed as the Toa told her that if she rolled them any harder she'd injure herself. She conceded that there was nothing actually physically wrong with the Toa, and gestured for her to follow her.  
"What, really?" Xiphia asked, looking highly suspicious of the healer's sudden change of tack.  
"There's a hammock out on the front veranda, and I know you air types," Sèimh replied, once she'd finished laughing at the distrustful expression on her companion's mask. "Some times, it's just easier,"  
Xiphia poked her tongue at the lavender hued matoran, but followed eagerly, more interested in seeing where she had landed than catching up on sleep. 

Ducking out from the small door, the jade green Toa snickered as the healer gestured pointedly to the hammock, then perched on it, peering curiously at the scene before her. Her jaw dropped at seeing the small figure darting in between the matoran as they played some kind of game with a ball, then looked sharply back at Sèimh to confirm if she was really seeing what she thought she saw.  
"I-I thought..." she whispered, glancing back as the cub squealed, giggling as a pair of Ta-matoran lifted her up onto their shoulders in triumph.  
"So did we all," Sèimh replied, grinning as Sìoda caught sight of her and waved, before peering curiously at the unfamiliar Toa watching her. "Brace yourself," she added with a laugh to Xiphia as the cub wiggled free from her friends' grasp and raced for the stairs.

Xiphia watched as Sìoda happily tackle-hugged Sèimh, who ruffled her fur affectionately, then laughed as the cub promptly turned her attention to the stunned looking Toa sitting in the hammock.  
"'lo," she chirped, managing to scramble into the hammock to sit beside the newcomer. "You the Toa 'li and Jaller found?"  
"That's me... I think," Xiphia replied, having to grin at the cheerful aqua/gold cub watching her. "I'm Xiphia," A smile crossed her mask as Sìoda silently repeated the name, a slight frown on her face before she nudged her gently.  
"Some people where I used to live name-called me 'phia if that's easier," she told the cub, who grinned.  
"Much easier," she giggled, getting comfortable. "Where did you live before?"   
Sèimh listened as the Toa told the cub about where she had used to live, the healer noting a tendency to skirt around certain details, and made a note to ask her about it later. She smiled as Sìoda scooted closer, chatting happily, and turned to head back into her home, feeling that the cub was going to be far more effective than she would be at keeping the Toa from trying to explore.

Fifteen minutes later she chuckled as Sìoda appeared behind her, disappointed that the Toa had fallen asleep mid story. 

xXx

Back on the island, matters had deteriorated further between Nuparu and Kongu, over the machine they were making, and the Toa of Air was slinging a hammock high up in the canopy, now decidedly not talking to his closefriend. He continuously muttered angrily to himself as he tied the ropes, then scowled at one of the brightly coloured birds that came to investigate.

Unperturbed by the unfriendly welcome, the rahi hopped up higher into the tree, idly nibbling at a fig as it watched the angry looking two legs as he continued to grumble, flinging himself into the rectangle of canvas. He looked quite upset, the bird helpfully tugged at the fruit covered vine before dumping it on the startled Toa before taking off, deciding to look for the other two-legs he'd seen. 

It took him a while to locate the ebon hued two-legs, the rahi just about to give up, before movement flickered to his right, and he trilled curiously, zooming down through the canopy in time to see the other grumpy looking two-legs disappear into a cave, dropping a spray of brightly coloured berries as he went. Feeling that this was an acceptable prize for his efforts, the rahi swooped down to snag them, then flew off to find a roost for the night. 

Stalking deeper into the cave, Nuparu was also muttering darkly to himself, still infuriated with his dark green closefriend. He found a smallish 'room' off the main cave system that seemed like a good place to spend the night, and he dumped his bag in the corner, before checking that nothing was around to disturb him. Satisfied that all he would be visited by was a few of the tiny mouselike rahi he'd seen about, he turned, setting a small lightstone into the centre of the room and spreading his blankets out into a rough bed. He slumped, halfheartedly sorting through the fruit he'd gathered on his way to the caves, and continued to sulk, trying to ignore the nagging little voice in the back of his head that was telling him he was probably more to blame than Kongu. He idly traced a pattern in the dust of the floor, then shook himself with an irritated exclamation, dimming the lightstone and flopping back onto the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

As dawn broke, Kongu muttered and shielded his eyes from the rays of sunlight that hit his mask, waking him up. Stretching kinks from his neck and back, the Air Toa looked around the tree tops watching the waking rahi as they began trilling and chirping to each other while fussing at their feathers. The nearest trilled a greeting at Kongu before taking off to find its breakfast.   
As he watched the rest of the birds head off, Kongu smiled as a gust of wind rippled the leaves of the trees around where his hammock was and then began dismantling it.

While this was happening, Nuparu had also woken, his mood gloomy as he looked to see how much of the fruit he'd brought with him had been carried off by the mouse-like rahi. One of which froze as it watched the ebon Toa nervously before grabbing a spray of berries and vanished into a side tunnel. With a low sigh, Nuparu rolled into a sitting position wondering how best to apologize to his dark green closefriend.  
Eventually he pushed himself to his feet and gathered up the bedding and remains of the food before retracing his path through the tunnels back to the beach. Squinting in the daylight, the ebon Toa waited until his eyes adjusted and then headed for the hut he and Kongu used as a workshop.

Looking up from watching a distant pod of razor whales as he chewed on some fruit, Kongu smiled slightly as Nuparu paused to glance around then moved to sit near enough to help himself to breakfast. Several minutes passed as the pair continued eating, glancing at each other until Kongu grinned when he caught his closefriend's eye, “Feel better or do you need to let off more anger-frustration?”  
“I...I should be alright and sorry about yesterday.” Nuparu mumbled around a mouthful of fruit, still looking embarrassed about the row they'd had. Kongu nodded then scooted around the food to hug his closefriend, “It would be odd-strange if we didn't have the occasional squabble-fight.”  
As an agreeing chuckle escaped Nuparu, his closefriend grinned, “When you've finished shall we go bug-annoy our team mates?”  
“Sounds like a plan and we do need some supplies for our project.” Nuparu grinned back before kissing his closefriend's cheek and then popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

xXx

Arriving back on the island, Kongu and Nuparu headed for their now combined home to see how the last of the alterations had gone. To their surprise none of their fellow Toa were at the Toa huts and after sharing a glance the pair went to see if they were in the village. “Hahli could have taken Jaller somewhere quiet-secluded.” Kongu chuckled as they strolled down the path their hands unconsciously linking.

On reaching the edge of the village, the pair glanced around curiously at the busy matoran then spotted their brothers and sister sat on the steps of Sèimh's hut talking with a strange Toa resting in a hammock. “Hey guys come and meet Xiphia. She got blown here in the last storm.” Jaller called out to his brothers as they approached the healer's hut.  
Taking the spaces Hewkii, Macku and Hahli made for them, the pair glanced curiously at the jade hued Toa as she smiled shyly at them. “It's nice to meet you.” Xiphia murmured, casting fleeting glances at the handsome pair, blushing slightly as they smiled back at her, then Kongu winked, grinning as Xiphia's blush deepened at his flirting, Nuparu frowned at his closefriend before turning his attention to making the pretty Toa smile.

“If you want I'd be honoured to show you around the village when you've got the all-clear from the healers.” Nuparu said while Xiphia giggled before accepting a drink from Sèimh, missing the concerned expression in her eyes as she'd seen Kongu glance sharply at his closefriend, eyes narrowed. Unaware of the growing friction between the pair, Xiphia smiled, dimples appearing on her mask, “I'd love to.”  
Grinning at the delighted Toa, Nuparu was about to say something else when Kongu moved to pull his closefriend away from where Xiphia sat in the hammock, Sìoda nestled against her, just waking from a nap.  
Nuparu grunted as he pulled his arm from Kongu's grip, only for the dark green Toa to growl and catch hold of it again. With a snarl, the ebon Toa swung around and cracked Kongu across his mask, before getting tackled in return, tumbling down the steps as they flung punches at each other. Startled cries came from those present while Sìoda squealed in alarm and buried her head against Xiphia.  
Grunting as Kongu elbowed his midriff, Nuparu snarled and grabbed for his closefriend's waist, intending to tackle him to the ground. Around them the other Toa tried to find the best angle for separating the enraged pair, while Xiphia watched in horror as she hugged Sìoda close. 

“W-why are they fighting?” the cub whimpered, burying her face in Xiphia's chest as the fight continued, the Toa of Air and Earth shrugging off their brothers and sister's attempts to separate them. Xiphia shook her head, “I don't know, sweetling.” she murmured, hugging Sìoda tighter.  
Rubbing at his bruises, Jaller winced as he heard Nuparu's ribs crack when Kongu leapt up with a roar and lashed out, hands clasped together. Snarling with the pain, the ebon Toa retaliated by latching onto Kongu's left arm and swung him from his feet.  
Everyone winced as the sound of the Air Toa's shoulder dislocating matched his scream of pain, just as the Turaga of Colour's enraged bellow of “ENOUGH!” echoed across the village clearing.

Stepping away from the horrified shadow twins who'd brought her there, the angry Turaga advanced on the groaning pair, Kongu cradling his dislocated shoulder as tears of pain ran down his, now pale, mask. Nuparu wasn't in much better shape as he tried to slow his breathing to relieve the pain of his ribs, “What on Earth were you thinking of?”

Watching as the rainbow hued Turaga continued haranguing the pair, Sèimh, Blàthas, Braon and Calic, watched the Toa, their eyes glowing with annoyance as they waited for Anuenue to finish. Nearby, Hahli had joined Cadhan and Còcaire in comforting Sìoda and reassuring Xiphia, whom still looked bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

“Raving idiots.” Anuenue growled one last time before leaving Nuparu and Kongu to the waiting healers, whom descended on the pair, “So you don't upset Sìoda and Xiphia any further, drink this.” Sèimh snapped angrily. Guilty expressions crossed the Toas' masks and both glanced to where Xiphia sat, her mask pale with shock.  
“Let's take Sìoda inside, she needn't see this.” Cadhan murmured, as he and Hahli encouraged Xiphia to lift Sìoda from the hammock before shooing the jade Toa into the hut, shooting glares at the pair sat on the ground.

As Xiphia all but collapsed on a bed, Sìoda whimpered that she wanted Sirune before nestling closer to Hahli as the blue hued Toa gently rocked her until the sleeping draught she'd been given took effect. Still bewildered by what she'd just seen, Xiphia accepted a mug of a fragrant brown liquid from the rainbow hued Turaga, whom sat beside her and waited for her to gather her wits.

“W-what happened? Why d-did they go for e-each other?” the jade hued Toa murmured several minutes later as the sound of the healers outside realigning Kongu's shoulder reached them, along with a muffled yelp. Hahli and Anuenue shared a glance then the rainbow hued Turaga sighed, “We're not certain, but it seems like they're attracted to you.” she sighed and shook her head, “And they're closefriends which...”

“What?” 

Both Nuparu and Kongu's heads shot around as they heard Xiphia's shocked cry, then both winced as Sèimh and Blàthas clipped them across their heads and ordered them to stay still.

Inside the hut, Xiphia shook her head, distress in her eyes at the thought that she was the cause of the fighting between Kongu and Nuparu, “I-I...maybe I should leave-depart this island. F-find some other place to live-dwell.” she murmured, wiping tears from her mask to prevent them from falling into the drink. “No sister, we'll get our brothers to sort themselves out.” Hahli said, glancing at her sister as she added, “Oh they'll sort things out all right, even if I have to stand over them with a large mallet.” Xiphia blinked in surprise at the Turaga, uncertain of how to reply to her comment. “And I'm certain that Hahli will be also voicing her opinion of our brothers actions. Now drink your chocolate before it gets cold and then try to relax.”

…

Having been kept back for further checks on his ribs, Nuparu winced as he jarred them then flushed with embarrassment as Turaga Anuenue caught his gaze then nodded towards the nearest path leading to the beach. “You pair have much to talk about.” she said, her tone showing her displeasure as she watched the ebon Toa mumble an apology and edge around her before heading down the path as quickly as his ribs would allow him.

As Nuparu vanished from sight, the Turaga of Colour glanced up as Hahli joined her, “Never thought I'd see them thinking with their codpieces instead of their heads.” the blue hued Toa commented dryly before grinning at the badly stifled chuckle Anuenue let out. “You read my mind sis. Now let's go and find Sirune, Sìoda's still asking for her.”

...

He reached the edge of the path where the trees opened onto the beach and paused, scanning the sand for the one that he sought. His breath caught as he spotted the dark green figure sitting half way down the dunes, knees drawn up to their chin as they stared out at the ocean. Nuparu started towards him, stifling a yelp when he stumbled and jarred his ribs. Kongu's shoulders twitched at the sound, but he neither spoke nor moved as Nuparu gingerly lowered himself down beside him. They sat in stony silence for a long while, each sneaking glances at the other but neither willing to be the first to speak.

It wasn't until they both happened to glance at each other at the same moment and an involuntary snicker escaped Kongu that the awkward silence was broken and both began to relax.  
"What the Karzahni is wrong with us," Nuparu sighed ruefully, shifting to take the pressure off his cracked ribs.  
"Temporary insanity?" Kongu suggested quietly, going back to staring at the ocean.  
"I'll go with that," the Toa of Earth agreed, before hesitantly covering his closefriend's hand with his own. Kongu glanced down, startled, then slowly smiled and curled his fingers around to mesh with Nuparu's.  
"So you still..." he began then grinned as he was silenced by a kiss that left the answer to that question in no doubt.  
"Well, that quick-answers that," he quipped a moment later, the Toa of Earth grinning sheepishly and gingerly pulling his closefriend into a hug. 

"So..what about Xiphia?" Nuparu asked after a long silence. Kongu sighed, staring out at the ocean again and shrugged.  
"I don't know," he answered, sighing and staring back out at the stormy ocean. "I...I still want-love you, but I..."  
"Also have some pretty serious feelings for her too?" Nuparu provided, not letting go of his closefriend's hand. "I...I know what that's like,"  
Kongu gave a humourless chuckle at this and nodded.   
"Still doesn't get us anywhere," he said glumly. "I...we've got to fix-sort something out, Hahli said she was wanting to leave-flee the island..."  
"She yell at you too?" Nuparu asked after a few minutes, then smiled as something resembling an actual laugh came from his closefriend.  
"My ears are still loud-ringing," he answered, then sighed, serious again. "I don't know, 'paru, even if we...we can't both have her,"

There was a long silence before Nuparu shot a glance at Kongu, who looked deep in thought.  
"...can't we?"  
He shrugged as Kongu flashed him a startled look, "It's an idea!" he added defensively.  
"And you say I'm the daft-mad one!" Kongu exclaimed, shaking his head. "I..."   
"You don't like the idea?"  
"It's not that I don't like-want it, but...when was the last time you heard of a three-trio of closefriends?"  
Nuparu shrugged.  
"I'd never heard of two closefriends of the same gender before, and yet here we sit," he countered, trying to catch his closefriend's eye. "Come on, other than what you think everyone will say, what do you think?"  
"I think you're nuts," Kongu muttered, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I...what if she says no?"   
"What if she says yes?" Nuparu continued, smirking as he watched his closefriend's expressions. The Toa of Air seemed to be deep in thought, Nuparu suppressing the urge to crack a joke for fear of starting their fight over again. Eventually Kongu sighed, and looked up, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across his mask.  
"You're doing all the hard-talking, this was your idea-plan," he told Nuparu.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking along the beach, quietly discussing just how they were going to float their idea with Xiphia. Nuparu grimaced as he jarred his ribs again, then winced as Kongu whipped around to stare at him, looking guilty.  
"I didn't think I hit-got you that hard-painfully," he muttered shamefacedly, refusing to meet the Toa of Earth's gaze.   
"Teach me to underestimate you again," Nuparu teased, gently shoving him off to the side. "It's not that bad, really," he eyed the purplish bruises on his closefriend's left shoulder.  
"And it's not like I let you hit me," he added, slinging an arm around his shoulder, regretting the sudden movement. "At least they fixed your shoulder,"  
Kongu winced, "If by fix-mend you mean yank-tugging at it until it click-fell back into place, then sure-fine," he quipped. "That was full of happy-cheer,"  
"Speaking of happy-cheer," Nuparu said softly, gesturing up the beach to where a jade green figure was sitting on a rock, staring out at the ocean. Kongu winced at how unhappy she looked, then smiled as he felt his hand being squeezed, the pair cautiously approaching Xiphia.

She glanced up at their approach, both Toa wincing on seeing how red her eyes were, then shook her head.  
"I'm heart-sorry," she whispered, looking away as they sat on the rock beside her. "I didn't know that you two were...I never..."  
"You've no need to be heart-sorry," Kongu said softly, a faint blush covering his mask. "It was our fool-fault, we..."  
Nuparu stifled a chuckle as his closefriend tried to find a suitable word for their behaviour, then reached over to squeeze Xiphia's shoulder.  
"We never should have put you into this position," he said quietly. "I...there's no need for you to leave, we never meant to make you feel you were unwelcome,"  
Xiphia had to smile as Kongu nodded his agreement, both Toa looking unhappy.  
"You never did," she told them softly. "I...I will still leave-depart though, I can't..."  
She nodded at where the pair's hands were entwined, then glanced back up at them.  
"I don't want to break-split you two up," she finished, spreading her hands out hopelessly. "I...even if you two weren't close-together, I'd still be want-attracted to you both,"

A frown appeared on her mask as the pair glanced at each other with barely concealed smiles.  
"W-what if...what if you didn't have to choose between us," Nuparu asked, his mask slowly turning red as he spoke.  
"I don't see-understand..."  
"He's try-attempting to say-ask..." Kongu began, stumbling over his words. "if...if you would want-have both of us,"  
He held his breath as Xiphia stared at them blankly, unable to process what the Toa of Air had just said.   
"I d-don't..." she began, still staring. "Y-you mean...the th-three of us?"  
Both Nuparu and Kongu replied in the affirmative, watching as the jade green Toa continued to stare at them.  
"You're mad-insane," she said flatly. "I...they'd never..."  
"One day I'm going to have a long chat with this 'they' person," Nuparu said quietly, so that only Kongu could hear. The Toa of Air grinned and nudged his closefriend to be quiet. Xiphia continued to scrutinise the pair of them, shivering slightly as she realised that both were entirely serious.  
"I...i-it would be you two still together-close, but...also with me?" she asked quietly, still watching them intently. "I.."  
"If you don't want this, it's fine," Nuparu said hastily, looking worried. "We don't want to press you, we just thought - "  
"No! No...it sound-seems wonderful," she replied, blushing deeply as both Toa grinned in relief. "I would love for us to..."  
Her blush deepened as the pair glanced at each other and then moved to sit on either side of her.   
She met Kongu's gaze then turned crimson, then made the mistake of looking over to where Nuparu sat, the Toa of Earth grinning and hesitantly pulling her into a hug. She squeaked, then burst out laughing as Kongu scooted over to hug her from the other side, all three suddenly feeling far more at ease with each other. 

"Great Beings we can be idiot-fools," Kongu managed after they'd mostly stopped laughing, and had shifted down to sit on the warm sand.  
"Speak for yourself," Nuparu teased, reaching past Xiphia to send his closefriend sprawling. Xiphia grinned, wondering whether he was ticklish under the arm, then laughed again as he suddenly realised he'd left himself open to attack, and aimed a mock-glare at her.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" he wondered out loud with a grin, then winced as Xiphia and Kongu exchanged a sharkish smile and looked back at him. "Come on, broken ribs here?"  
"Maybe Hahli will quick-heal them now?" Kongu asked, pretending not to notice the look their new-found closefriend gave them.  
"I certainly hope so," Nuparu muttered, trying to suppress the blush creeping up his mask. "Otherwise..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty happenings :3

Glancing around as Xiphia's helpless laughter reached them, several matoran exchanged glances when they saw her, Kongu and Nuparu entering the village. The ebon Toa heading for Sèimh's hut, where she, Braon and Cailc watched their approach, speculating quietly amongst themselves. Sharing a nervous glance with Kongu, Nuparu moved away from him and Xiphia, wincing as his ribs pained him.

Having spotted the trio from where she'd been speaking with Anuenue and Fàidh, Hahli excused herself and jogged over to see what was happening.  
“Well all we can do is give you more painkilling draughts. Any quicker healing would have to come from Toa Hahli.” she heard Sèimh commented, while Braon smothered a grin as Hahli twitched her eyebrow in amusement at the comment, then glanced over to where Kongu and Xiphia waited. The pair blushed when they realised she was now grinning at them and shifted closer just as Sèimh told Nuparu to wait there and dashed inside.

Knowing it wouldn't drain much of her strength, Hahli moved to join Nuparu while drawing moisture from the air, spinning it into a sphere of healing water. “This will help and save on painkilling draughts.” she commented, hiding a grin as Nuparu jumped in surprise, wincing as his ribs ached, having not heard her approach. Smiling as her ebon brother sighed with relief as the healing water/energy sank into his body, healing his broken ribs as it dissipated. Before he could thank her, Hahli caught his shoulder, “Take good care of her, both of you.” she quietly murmured before turning to rejoin Anuenue, who was now leaning over the railings of Sèimh's hut watching the unfolding events with great interest and a knowing smile. 

“Thanks water-sis, we heart-promise we will.” Kongu called out, grinning as Nuparu rejoined them and attempted to tickle their jade closefriend.

Following her closefriends into their combined hut, Xiphia admired the surroundings then moved to catch up with Kongu and Nuparu when they whistled. “Now that's one impressive bed.” the ebon Toa chuckled as his jade green closefriend wriggled into the gap left in the doorway. Nestled against Kongu, Xiphia agreed, “Let's see how bouncy it is.” she giggled before managing to squeeze past Kongu, teasingly running her hand over his backside as she went.  
Snickering harder as his closefriend's mask turned crimson, Nuparu hugged Kongu close as they watched Xiphia drop her weapons and armour, then sprang onto the huge bed yelling, “Wheee!”  
Helpless laughter rang out as the jade green Toa was nearly catapulted off the bed and back into her closefriends' arms, “Wow, that's spring-bouncy.” Kongu chuckled as Xiphia giggled and kissed his cheek before turning her attention to Nuparu, “Let's really test it.” he commented, running a hand down Kongu's back, stopping on his hip as Xiphia eagerly voiced her agreement and bounced back onto the bed.  
After setting their weapons and armour beside Xiphia's, Kongu and Nuparu chose a side then proceeded to kiss Xiphia and each other. “Mmmm 'paru, how about I...” Kongu whispered as they began teasing Xiphia, making her moan longingly as she slid her hands over their chests, working her way down until they too groaned.

“So...er, how is this gonna work?” Kongu managed to gasp when Xiphia paused in her ministrations and teasingly nipped at Nuparu's mask then rubbed her cheek against it.  
“How about me on the bed, then you and 'paru take turns with me while either you or 'paru take whomever's taking me?” the jade Toa suggested before dissolving into helpless giggles at the expressions on her closefriends' masks.  
“Or...we could make a Xiphia sandwich.” Nuparu countered with a grin as he pulled her closer and Kongu chuckled, “Sounds fun-exciting. Let's go-start by making Nuparu a Toa sandwich.”  
His comment caused helpless laughter to fill the hut, causing Sirune to pause as she ambled by on her way to the matorans' village and Sìoda.

Unaware of anything but each other, Xiphia wriggled against Nuparu as he entered her and moaned happily, watching Kongu as he lined up behind their closefriend. Gasps of pleasure rang out as Kongu began moving against Nuparu, causing him to thrust deeper into Xiphia, whom ran her hands over her closefriends, her fingers just reaching Kongu's forearms.  
“Ooooohhh 'paru harder...please...oooooh!” Xiphia cried out as Kongu began moving faster, increasing the friction between the closefriends.

Several minutes later ecstatic cries split the air as the trio came then collapsed on the bed, Nuparu managing to land beside Xiphia as she panted for breath, Kongu landing on top of his ebon closefriend, grinning broadly as he too regained his breath. “T-that was fun-amazing, I-I can't wait to be the next sandwich filling-centre.”  
Weak laughter escaped Nuparu and Xiphia as they nestled closer and Kongu flopped down behind his jade hued closefriend and reached out to embrace her and Nuparu. “Just have a nap, then it's your...zzzz...” Xiphia drowsily murmured as she fell asleep, head resting on Nuparu's shoulder. Sharing an amused glance with his grinning closefriend, Nuparu chuckled softly, “Xip has a point, let's snuggle for a while.” Kongu nodded, stifling a yawn as he shifted closer to Xiphia, smiling as her arm shifted to drape over his thigh and caught Nuparu's hand as they joined their closefriend in rest.

xXx

"They've finally sorted something out?" Jaller asked curiously, spotting the wry smile on his closefriend's mask as she returned to the square. "In a manner of speaking," she replied slowly before grinning. "I think the builders are going to be busy in the next few days,"  
When Jaller just kept staring at her she shook her head, "You're going to have to see for yourself,"

Piqued by Hahli's comment, Jaller headed for Kongu's home and peered through the bedroom window. All three were fast asleep, Xiphia snuggled in the middle, head on Nuparu's shoulder while Kongu had his arms draped over her shoulders. He shook his head and was about to leave them in peace before a smile crossed his mask as he realised that his brothers' hands were entwined.  
A distant rumble of thunder caught the fiery Toa's attention and he headed back to his and Hahli's hut, trying to avoid the fat raindrops that preceded the edge of the next bout of stormy weather.

...

A loud rumble of thunder woke Kongu and he managed to peer out the window without rousing Xiphia. Outside the rain teemed down in sheets and it was so dark that the Air Toa shifted to brighten a nearby lightstone. Rolling back to lay beside their jade closefriend, Kongu gently ran a finger across her mask and down her neck before glancing up at Nuparu as he woke and chuckled softly. Between them, the pair began caressing their sleeping closefriend until she moaned in her sleep and reached out to catch Kongu's arm and pulled him on top of her. As her legs wrapped around his, Xiphia woke and slowly brushed a hand down Nuparu's chest while the other captured Kongu's undivided attention and she smiled when he moaned softly.

To the backdrop of the storm, Kongu moved into Xiphia while Nuparu waited a few moments before joining them. Moving together until they came, their ecstatic cries were drowned out by the thunder and lightning, the trio collapsed back onto the bed still locked in a tight embrace.

Nestled between her closefriends, Xiphia smiled happily, then giggled as her stomach grumbled loudly, “Sounds like dinner time.” Nuparu chuckled as he sat up and brightened a second lightstone before climbing off the bed and headed in the direction of the kitchen.  
Before he got there, Kongu and Xiphia joined him, pausing to look outside at the rain sheeting down before grinning at each other and then shot outside for an impromptu shower.

Hearing shrieks of laughter ringing out between crashes of thunder, Macku peered outside and chuckled at the sight of her friend and Xiphia splashing water at each other before dashing back under the eaves where Nuparu had appeared with thick towels. “What you doing?” Hewkii asked as he moved to scoop his closefriend up and they continued to watch their friends as Kongu then shoved Nuparu out from the eaves for his own impromptu shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hewkii gets a surprise.

Xiphia smiled contentedly, savouring the sense of warmth and belonging she felt from the Toa sleeping on either side of her. She ran a finger along the ridges of Nuparu's mask, grinning as he twitched and mumbled something in his sleep, before turning to look at Kongu. She had to chuckle softly at the blissful expression on his mask, before she stretched and started to try and wiggle out from between them.   
She eventually managed to slip out without waking either, and she smiled again at them before quietly starting to put on her amour. She considered leaving them a note, but shrugged when she couldn't find a piece of paper, reasoning that the pair looked like they could sleep for hours yet.   
"See you later," she whispered, quietly leaving the room. She snagged a small orange fruit from the kitchen and headed out, deciding to head down to the beach.

...

Kongu stirred some time later, wondering why he felt strangely cold. He mumbled something in his sleep, and shifted over to curl up against Nuparu, who rolled over, muttering something and shifting closer himself. Something still seemed off however, and Kongu stirred again, reluctantly opening his eyes and half sitting up, prompting a groan from Nuparu, who muttered at him to go back to sleep. It took the sleepy Toa of Air a few minutes to realise what was missing, and he sat bolt upright, jarring Nuparu awake as he did.

"What the- " he grumbled, glaring at his closefriend as he stared around. "I was comfortable -"  
"Xip's gone," Kongu interrupted, still looking around as if he expected to see her appear. "And so is her armour,"  
He glanced worriedly at the Toa of Earth, who sighed and rolled out of bed, starting to retrieve his own armour.  
"Maybe she just got up to get breakfast," he suggested, stretching and starting to put it on. "Stop worrying,"   
He shook his head as the Toa of Air tried to fasten his chest armour upside down and crossed to fix it for him.  
"What if she's change-altered her mind-decision?" Kongu asked as they left their bedroom, and checked their home for the jade hued Toa. Nuparu sighed, knowing that nothing he said would stop Kongu from worrying, and busied himself stuffing some breakfast into a bag, ignoring the anxiously shifting Toa standing by the front door. 

"At last-finally," Kongu muttered as Nuparu joined him, shoving him out the door before closing it behind them. "Come on," Nuparu rolled his eyes as his closefriend started dragging him along, hauling him in the direction of the main village square.  
"Where exactly are you planning on going?" he asked reasonably as he managed to pull his arm free of Kongu's grasp.  
"See if somebody has seen-met her this morning," came the reply, before he tore off, having spotted Fàidh.  
"Fàidh, have you just-seen - "  
"Xiphia? She said she was heading down to the beach - " she shook her head as Kongu tore off in the direction of the beach, yelling at Nuparu to hurry up.  
"There's really no need for either of you to worry," the seer called out mischievously, her grin making Nuparu blush as he thanked her and chased after his closefriend.

Unaware of the panic she'd accidentally caused, Xiphia had finished her impromptu breakfast while she walked along the shoreline, enjoying the sunshine and scenery. Coming across a washed up log, she glanced around before sitting down to watch the distant rahi she'd spotted, shading her eyes for a better view. Slipping from her impromptu seat so that her back rested against the log, Xiphia sighed in contentment as a light breeze tickled her mask and relaxed, delighted that she'd found a new home. Without meaning to, the jade Toa drifted back to sleep, lulled by the serenity of her surroundings.

Further down the shoreline, Kongu burst out from the tree line and stared around wildly, desperately concerned about where his other closefriend could be. “Hey, Kongu, wait up. I've just had an idea.” Nuparu called out in an attempt to get his closefriend to pause in his mad rush.  
Scowling as he turned to face Nuparu, Kongu suddenly grinned as standing beside the ebon Toa was their shadow twins grinning as broadly as him, “We can move quick-faster than you, real-bro.” his shadow twin chuckled as a rueful laugh came from Kongu, even though he still looked anxious about Xiphia's whereabouts. With his arm firmly around Kongu's waist, Nuparu ignored his complaints that they weren't moving quick-fast enough and strolled down to the water edge then, on seeing their shadow twins appear briefly, headed in their direction.

Appearing beside Xiphia, Kongu's shadow twin grinned at Nuparu's, “So which of us will ease-relieve my real self's concerns about Xip's whereabouts?” he chuckled glancing down from his perch on the log at their sleeping companion. “I'll go, my real self will no doubt need some help to stop Kongu rampaging over any and everything in his path to reach here.” Nuparu's shadow twin chuckled before hugging his closefriend and vanished into the shade. Slipping from his seat, Kongu's shadow twin smiled happily as Xiphia turned over in her sleep and mumbled his real self's and Nuparu's names, a smile on her mask.

Reappearing not far from where Nuparu and Kongu were now walking beside the water edge, that is Nuparu was keeping his closefriend to a sedate pace Nuparu's shadow twin whistled to catch their attention before jogging over to join them. “Well?” the dark green Toa asked, only just managing to contain his worry as he shifted from foot to foot, “Xip is fine, she sleeping further up the beach, where the best view of the bay is.”  
“There, told you there was nothing to be concerned about.” Nuparu grinned at Kongu as he gave a long sigh of relief and all but sagged against his chuckling closefriend, “Let's go and join her, be there for her when she wakes.” Nuparu smiled, before accepting his shadow twin's hand.

Several minutes later, the trio were sat on the sand with Kongu's shadow twin, watching Xiphia and quietly chatting amongst themselves. 

While rummaging through the bag Nuparu had packed, Kongu suddenly yelped as a jade hued hand reached over his shoulder and snitched the fruit he'd just chosen. “Awake-alert at last?” Xiphia giggled before squealing as Kongu turned to pull her onto his lap, hugging her tightly as Nuparu laughed happily at the scene before shifting closer to wrap his arms around the pair. “You scare-worried us.” Kongu said as they continued eating the impromptu breakfast, poking his tongue out as Nuparu rolled his eyes before adding, “I knew you wouldn't have gone far,” he grinned as their closefriend blew a raspberry. “Though it was fun watching him trying to put his armour on up-side down.”  
“Really, how sweet-cute.” Xiphia giggled again, eyes glowing with laughter before she leaned closer to kiss Kongu's cheek, “Sorry-pardon, I didn't mean to scare-frighten you.”

xXx

Scooping Macku up, Hewkii followed her instructions, mindful of his footing as he moved behind the waterfall looking for the cave she'd been told was there. Quickly ducking into the entrance, the brown/orange Toa chuckled as his closefriend yelped when a stray droplet managed to fall down her neck as he set her down as she took a lightstone from the bag Fàidh had given her.  
“Whoa, this is beautiful.” the tall matoran whispered as she and Hewkii gazed at the display of crystals, stalagmites and stalactites that shimmered and sparkled in the glow of the lightstone. Lifting Macku up again, Hewkii walked slowly through the tunnel, both taking in their glittering surroundings until they reached the carved out area where piles of blankets and supplies had been stored.   
Absently setting his closefriend down, the Toa of Stone moved to examine the nearest stalagmite and missed the knowing gaze she levelled at him and the smile that crossed her mask. Taking the supplies from the bag she'd brought while her enthralled closefriend examined the stalagmites, Macku thoughtfully looked at the small vial she'd been slipped by Còcaire, who'd grinned broadly when she'd realized what it was and blushed. A wicked grin crossed her mask as she glanced over her shoulder to watch Hewkii as he ran a finger over a crystal cluster and chuckled as it resonated when he lightly tapped it, causing it to emit a delicate ringing tone.

Several minutes later the pair were settled on the low seat beside a couple of heatstones and tucking into the meal Macku had put together for them. Once they'd finished, she then insisted on pouring out more juice for them and when certain her closefriend wasn't looking, she tipped the contents of the vial into Hewkii's beaker before handing it back and settled beside him. Sipping on his beaker of juice, Hewkii found himself slowly relaxing and smiled when Macku snuggled against him.

Several minutes later, Macku peered closely at her closefriend before shifting so that she was settled in a more comfortable position, “Now to prove you wrong.” she whispered before leaning up to kiss his mask. Caressing his abs, she slowly moved her hands downwards until they rested on his hips, smiling when a low moan came from Hewkii as he stirred under her ministrations. “Mmmm that's good...” he drowsily murmured, eyes partiality opening as Macku coaxed him to attention, “And it's gonna get better...” she whispered, a tiny gasp of delight escaping her as she settled into position and began slowly moving against her closefriend.

Passionate moans roused Hewkii along with the delightful sensation of someone moving against him, “Ohh Macku don't tease.” he mumbled as his hips began moving, drawing a cry of delight from his closefriend. Then the Toa of Stone's eyes snapped open in surprise, “M-Macku, you...I...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.”  
His cry of ecstasy was echoed by Macku as they came together then she collapsed on his chest, panting and grinning at her breathless closefriend as he stared at her, a lop-sided grin on his mask. “Told you.” she smugly commented once she'd got her breath back and was running a finger over Hewkii's chest, grinning as his breath hitched. A rueful laugh escaped him before he groaned as Macku deliberately shifted her hips and giggled as she felt him coming to attention again, “Now what have you got to say about being too big, hmmm?”  
“I, ahhh, was so wrong, ohhh Macku please!”  
Macku giggled again before gasping as Hewkii began running his hands over her shoulders, easily locating her most sensitive areas. Moaning with delight, she redoubled her ministrations until both cried out together before Hewkii fell back onto the low seat supporting Macku as they panted for breath. 

“You do know that Kongu and Nuparu are gonna teasing you about this.” Macku commented once they'd recovered their breath and were nestled together watching trickles of water slowly trickling down the stalactites edging the entrance of the cavern.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days later they and the other Toa were watching the latest storm to hit the island chain from the shelter of the hall. “Spirits, that's wet-heavy. Glad we don't have to walk-visit anyone today.” Kongu muttered, grinning as Xiphia and Nuparu nestled closer to him as they sipped the chocolate that the Turaga had brought with them. “Agreed, it's so much more fun to watch it knowing you don't have to venture outside.” Anuenue replied, glancing over from where she'd been watching water falling over the edge of the roof into a waterfall. “Wouldn't want to be any one out in this for anything.” Braon replied from her spot beside Èideag drawing agreement from the others present.  
“Indeed. Now who's for more chocolate?” Jaller asked while steadying Hahli as she lent out the window, using her elemental power to divert a stream of rain into a container. “Yes please.” came back several replies while lightstones were brightened to offset the darkening sky. “Just as well we stored replacement walls and roofs in the lightstone mine. Got a feeling we'll be needing them later.” Darag said as a crash of lightning was immediately followed by a rumble of thunder.  
This brought agreement from everyone, as those who hadn't yet finished their drink eagerly downed the remains before choosing which flavour to try next.

xXx

Having been driven off course by the same storm, the boat limped into the natural harbour, Lariska wearily and warily peered at the area checking for any sign of trouble. On spotting none, the Dark huntress gave a sigh, her shoulders losing the tension as she looked for somewhere to tie her boat and seek out somewhere dry to rest.  
Half an hour later, she was examining a empty hut as water dripped down her armour then ducked inside and dropped the bag she'd snagged from her boat. “Bit smaller than a Toa's shelter and too tall for matoran.” she muttered while gathering up the small piles of sticks and dried leaves into a larger pile before using a small dagger and flint to light a fire.  
As the small hut began to warm up, the Dark huntress hung up the wet blankets to steam and fished out something to eat as she settled on a pile of dried grasses. Watching the rain dripping from the jungle, Lariska wondered how long the storm would last and what repairs her boat would need.  
Soon after, lulled by being warm and finally dry, Lariska banked the small fire and made herself comfortable on the pile of grass and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Several hours later, she woke and stretched before checking the smouldering fire and added more wood to it then checked the blankets, nodding in satisfaction. Peering out at the jungle, Lariska was relieved to see the last of the storm had passed and went to see what the damage to her boat was, avoiding rivulets of water dripping from the trees.

Reaching the beach as the sun dipped towards the horizon, Lariska's eyes narrowed at the sight of a large hole just above the waterline of her boat, “Great, and I've no spare planks on board. Guess I'll be scouting this place come dawn to see if there's any more old huts I can scrap for repairs.” Clambering back onto her boat, the Dark huntress gathered up a few more items and then returned back to the shelter she'd found and used the fire to make a mug of bula berry chocolate. Sipping at the warming drink, she watched the last of the sunset and munched on the dried food while working out how much wood she'd need to patch up her boat.

Eventually she took the dry blankets down and curled up in them, yawning as she got comfortable and sleepily watched the dying fire until she drifted off to sleep.

Partway through the night there was a quiet scuffling noise and a pair of mouse rahi paused in their foraging and sniffed curiously at the sleeping being before cautiously entering the hut to look for scraps.

…

Waking abruptly as she usually did, Lariska scanned her surroundings then her eyes narrowed as she spotted something she'd missed the night before. Tugging the tuft of fur from where it had stuck in the entrance, the Dark huntress examined it carefully, a chuckle escaping her as she recalled the one time Keliana had glomped her, much to her parents shock. “Interesting colour combination and I wonder where this healer is now.” she murmured before tucking the tuft away and dug out some dried rations for breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Lariska moved through the jungle hunting for any sign of old huts and anything else that could be of use to her.

...

Pausing to refill her water canisters from a clear stream, the Dark huntress scanned her surroundings, so far all she'd seen were small rahi and several types of brightly hued birds, some of which had trilled and whistled at her as she passed.  
Eventually she found a small clearing with several well-worn huts and once she'd made certain no-one was around Lariska began checking the boards.

Satisfied she'd found enough for her needs, the Dark huntress left the pile to one side having decided to explore this island further. Following a path through the trees, she kept her guard up when she saw another couple of huts ahead.

Peering into the first, Lariska examined the items, “Well someone's coming here even if they don't live here.” she commented before turning her attention to the second smaller hut. To her surprise and interest, this hut had a large lock keeping it closed. “Hmmm, this should be good.” Lariska chuckled as she pulled out a selection of lock-picks and quickly matched one to the lock.  
A few seconds later, she removed the lock and set it to one side before carefully inching the door open in case it had been booby-trapped. Once the door was fully open, Lariska cautiously stepped inside, eyes scanning for any danger.

“What the...”

Lariska's jaw dropped as she stared at the assortment of what could only be described as unexpected. Reaching out to pick up a pair of handcuffs, she cautiously rubbed a finger over the red furry lining, “Weird.” she muttered, setting them down as she continued to gaze at the collection of beaded, plaited and strangely erotic items draped around the hut and hanging from the ceiling.

So stunned was the Dark huntress that she didn't hear those approaching until the voices paused and a familiar voice cleared his throat before calling her name. Dropping the beaded article she'd been examining, Lariska spun around, daggers in hand as the item dropped to the ground. “Aw come on, it took ages to get-remove the sand from it last time.” Kongu called out as Lariska's stance slowly relaxed and she replaced her daggers before scooping the item up, “And how did it wind up covered in sand?”  
To Lariska's surprise Nuparu blushed as Kongu snickered, then she peered closer at the item she held as realization struck. With an unexpected yelp, the Dark huntress threw the item at Nuparu and rubbed her hands against her thighs, “T-that's been...”  
“Uh-huh and will be again.” Kongu grinned, enjoying the expressions flitting across Lariska's mask before she got her feelings under control. “So you pair are closefriends? Well you make a better looking couple than Milltear and Snaig, but this? It's something else.” she commented gesturing to the contents of the small hut as her mask turned pink.  
A sudden laugh escaped her, “Though there are some things in there that do look interesting.”  
“Wanna borrow 'em?” Kongu enquired before Nuparu could say anything, his eyes gleaming mischievously as the Dark huntress's head shot up from looking at the pair of red fur-lined cuffs she'd picked up and they clattered as she dropped them. “No thanks, I've got to fix my boat. I'll leave you to your...fun.”

With that, Lariska ducked out of the hut and headed back the way she'd come leaving the bemused Toa watching her depart. Glancing at his closefriend, Nuparu grinned, “Let's give her a hand. Something tells me she won't be able to get off of here fast enough.” Kongu nodded, “True-right, but the look on her mask was priceless.” he chuckled before following his ebon closefriend though the jungle, “And it's well-good that Agiat returned with us and has found a home-realm with Keetongu's family.”  
“Yeah, though that now depends on where Lariska camped last night.” Nuparu replied as they caught up with Lariska, who was just lifting the wood she'd piled up. Ignoring the glares being sent their way, the Toa paused then Kongu grinned, “We've decided to help you mend-fix your boat.”  
“Ok,” Lariska replied, her gaze narrowing as the dark green Toa then lifted up several planks, “I suppose it's because you think I might creep back to watch?”

There was a brief pause and then Kongu snickered, setting Nuparu off and the Dark huntress stared at the pair as they howled with laughter, “Oh...oh spirits, we never even thought of that.” Nuparu managed to splutter as Kongu held his sides while tears of laughter ran down his mask.

Back on the beach, Xiphia and her closefriends' shadow twins had arrived and they were showing her the hut where their real selves were building a small flying machine. While she was distracted, Kongu's vanished to see where his and Nuparu's real self were and getting up to.

Several minutes later he returned and joined Nuparu's, who was now watching Xiphia as she curiously peered at the collection in the smaller hut, her eyes glinting with mischief. “Who'd have thought-guessed.” she giggled as the shadow twins suddenly looked flustered, their masks turning pink, “By the way, what are my closefriends doing?”  
“Helping Lariska mend-fix her boat.” Kongu's shadow twin chuckled, “And her mask is a picture.” Nuparu's agreed, nodding in the direction of the smaller hut. Xiphia giggled as she joined them, “So shall we go and give them a hand? I'm curious to see-meet this Dark huntress.”  
The shadow twins exchanged a glance, grinned and proceeded to lead Xiphia along the path their real selves had taken earlier.

Ducking under a branch, Xiphia paused to watch as a couple of the birds in the branches hopped closer, peering at her intently before flying off. “Wow, they are such pretty-bright colours.” she commented before turning to follow the shadow twins.

On hearing the sounds of wood being cut, Xiphia jogged along the path, keeping pace with the shadow twins and trying not to trip up as she realised they weren't avoiding the trees but moving through them. Chuckles came from the pair and Nuparu's winked at her moments before they reached the edge of the jungle and stopped to see where the others were.

A flash of jade green caught Lariska's eye as she finished cutting the last of the damaged planking out from her boat and she turned to watch the approaching Toa closely. Seeing that the Dark huntress had paused, Nuparu glanced over his shoulder and smiled as Xiphia joined him. Kongu dropped the saw he was using and hugged their grinning closefriend when she reached them.  
Watching as Nuparu joined those hugging, Lariska shook her head and dumped the broken plank on the beach close to where she'd shoved the ashes from the old fire before turning back to see they were now all hugging. Shoving her fingers in her mouth, the Dark huntress gave a piercing whistle, “I want to get off this island before the next storm.” she growled at the grinning closefriends, “And you never mentioned there was three of you.”  
“Sorry-pardon, just thought I'd come and help out...that is if you don't mind?” Xiphia replied as she ducked out from Kongu's embrace and peered curiously at the blue/grey camo hued huntress. Rolling her eyes, Lariska shrugged, “Whatever, just gimme a hand.” and turned back to where her boat was beached, scooping up a bucket to get some water to boil in preparation of melting some pitch.

As the acrid smell of molten pitch began to drift across the clearing, Kongu and Nuparu held the newly shaped plank in place while Lariska and Xiphia nailed it into position. Scooping up a length of the frayed rope she kept in the wheelhouse, the Dark huntress then showed Xiphia how to hammer the rope into place in the small gaps left between the planks, “Now we wait an hour before applying the pitch. So what you got to eat?” she commented glancing over to where Kongu and Nuparu were tidying up the offcuts.

Sat upwind of the bucket of melting pitch, the Toa and Dark huntress shared Kongu's catch and took turns watching the horizon, Xiphia listening as her closefriends and Lariska explained about the cautious truce between them and her. “That is definitely unexpected.” she commented after several minutes before laughing when Lariska replied that finding out about her, Kongu and Nuparu was just as unexpected.

Having coated the patched area of the boat with the pitch inside and out, Lariska set the empty bucket down in the surf and glanced around the small beach. A chuckle escaped her at the sight of the Toa splashing water at their closefriend as she squealed and used gusts of wind to sent the water back at them. “Hey, you know where I can get some fresh supplies? Most of mine got ruined by the storm and I've no intention of heading back to Odina on dried fruit alone.” the Dark huntress shouted over the helpless laughter. Scrambling back onto the beach, Nuparu grinned, “I'll see what our shadow twins brought with them when they gave Xiphia a lift over.”  
With that, he ducked around Xiphia's attempt to knock him off course with a gust of wind before Kongu grabbed and began tickling her. Glancing at the giggling pair, Lariska rolled her eyes glad that she and Iteotha didn't engage in such weakness showing activities.

The Toa of Earth was half way back to the huts when his shadow twin appeared with one of the bags they'd brought over, “This'll do for all four of you.” he grinned as Nuparu took it and peered at the contents, “Nice one, I see Hahli's hand in this.”  
“She and Anuenue insisted we should take extra, 'just in case'.”  
“Can you give her our thanks?” Nuparu grinned as his shadow twin moved towards the nearest shade, “Sure, no probs.” came the reply before he vanished from sight.

Heading back to the beach, Nuparu whistled one of Malie's tunes softly as he headed back, oblivious to the bird rahi that listened curiously to the tune before tentatively adding it to their song.  
On arriving back, the ebon Toa chuckled as Lariska swiftly grabbed it from him and began rummaging through its contents, drawing chuckles from Kongu and Xiphia as they watched her. “I'm gonna have this, and this and that's tasty too.” Lariska muttered before glancing up at the snickering Toa, “What?”  
“The whole bag's for you, courtesy of Turaga Anuenue and Hahli.” Nuparu replied, grinning broadly as Lariska narrowed her eyes at him before snorting in amusement as she refastened the bag then tucked into what she'd removed.

Having satiated her hunger Lariska went to check on the drying pitch then looked out to sea while absently rolling a small piece between her fingers, firmly ignoring the squeals and giggling happening behind her.  
”If you want-need, one of our shadow twins could give you a lift back to Odina then return-bring you back when your boat's ready to re-float.” Kongu suggested a few minutes later. “And leave my boat with you lot? Knowing your sense of humour the moment I'm away you'll get your colour loving Turaga to change its appearance.” Lariska tartly replied, the smirk in her eyes betraying her amusement as Xiphia glanced curiously at her closefriends.  
“Na, we like breathing and if Anuenue was brought over here she'd most likely recolour us and leave you laughing at the results.” Nuparu replied, ignoring Kongu as he began listing colour schemes that Toa Lewa had ended up sporting for Xiphia.  
“And don't forget the time she hit Kopaka with the most garish combo I'd ever seen.” Lariska commented, grinning when Nuparu and Kongu stared at her surprised, “What-when were you on Metru Nui then our Turaga passed into legend?”  
“Scouting, what else?” Lariska smirked at the stunned surprise on the earthen and air Toas' masks while Xiphia glanced between them. Chuckling at their stunned looks, Lariska winked at the puzzled jade Toa, “I'm sure pipsqueak will tell you about it.” she commented before going to check the repairs on the boat.  
“Someone say my name?” came Rionna's chirpy voice from the path, where she, Turaga Anuenue and her shadow twin now stood. The rainbow hued Turaga just managed to keep a straight mask as Lariska looked around sharply then shook her mask as the Chronicler bounced over to the waters edge, produced her notebook and started asking how Lariska was and what she'd been doing.  
“Hope she remembers to breath.” Anuenue commented as she peered curiously at the repairs, wondering if the Dark huntress needed anything else for them. Before she could ask, Lariska gave a mock growl, divested Rionna of her bag and notebook then dunked her in the water. Squealing as she flailed in the warm brine, Rionna managed to douse the smirking Dark huntress and grinned when Lariska responded in kind before heading out of the shallows, raising an eyebrow when Rionna's shadow twin appeared baring a large pile of towels. Snitching two from the pile, she draped one around her neck and started drying herself off.

“So, is this normal, you not fight-mauling everyone here?” Xiphia asked when Lariska dropped the first towel and pulled the second from her shoulders. The Dark huntress glanced over to where Turaga Anuenue was sitting and shrugged, “Na, depends on the situation and whether the Shadowed One wants more chocolate or mayhem caused.”  
“Or she wants to be nosey.” Rionna piped up, drawing chuckles from Anuenue, Kongu and Nuparu while Xiphia glanced at the grinning Chronicler as she briskly dried herself off before plonking herself down beside Lariska, retrieved her bag and rummaged through it.

The Dark huntress's eyes lit up when Anuenue held out a small bag, “Some new mixtures for himself. With some for you.” she smiled as the bag was snitched from her fingers and Lariska eagerly tugged it open to see. “Orange berry mix? Sounds interesting, though I think nothing will top the pepper one where the boss is concerned.”  
“True, but you did say that he got moody when you don't take back any new ones.” Anuenue replied, chuckling as the Dark huntress set a water canister, minus lid, in the hot embers and pulled a mug from her bag, eagerly tipping the packet contents in it. “Yeah, but he still doesn't know I'm tasting 'em first.” Lariska grinned as she tugged a dented mask from her bag, donned it and used it to encourage the water to heat faster. Dropping it to the ground as she wrapped a towel around her hand she then poured the water into the mug and watched Anuenue as she walked over to examine the mask. “Had it for centuries, found it beside a dead Toa. And no I didn't kill them. There was nowt but rusted armour and bones when I found them.”  
“Did wonder, but then, it wouldn't surprise me if there are other Toa who've never returned to Metru Nui for one reason or another. Rio could you make a sketch of this for me? I'd like to see if there's any mention of whomever wore this. That is if you don't mind?” she glanced at Lariska who'd watched them as she blew on her drink until it was cool enough to taste. “Knock yourself out, I've got no problem with that and this stuff's good.” she replied after swallowing her mouthful.  
Setting the mask where it caught the light without blinding anyone with refracted beams, Rionna fished a blank pad from her bag and began sketching. “I might not be as good as Lannair but it'll be fairly good.” she commented absently before rubbing out a squint line and continued drawing, eyes flicking between mask and paper. “Still be better than me then.” Anuenue grinned, “Death to paintbrushes me. No matter how hard I tried, I always ended up scrubbing them.”  
“Wouldn't think it the amount of times you've colour-painted us colour-sis.” Kongu chuckled, one arm around Xiphia's shoulders while Nuparu nodded his agreement and topped up everyone's beaker, Lariska shaking her head when he glanced at her “Gonna stick with this.”  
Anuenue chuckled, “Want my shadow twin to get some more packets?” she asked as Lariska seemed to relax a little and shifted to lean against a tree. The Dark huntress hummed in thought, “Wouldn't say no. Have you ever thought of mixing mint and this together?”  
“No, will experiment later and see if you've just created a new flavour.” came Anuenue's reply as she looked up from peering over Rionna's shoulder at her handiwork.  
Lariska raised an eyebrow looking faintly pleased at that thought, sent her mug down and went to examine her boat hull.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding the pitch to be touch dry, Lariska glanced along the beach to see which way the tide was flowing then looked over her shoulder when Kongu cleared his throat, “Want-need a hand to re-float it?” Turning around to see what they were doing, the Dark huntress noted that Nuparu and Xiphia had also switched to their Matatu. Further up the beach, Turaga Anuenue was handing Rionna a bag and the Chronicler trotted over to the group to hand back the mask and another bag of orange berry chocolate. “Yeah, alright. After all you'll no doubt be wanting to get frisky without interruptions.” she grinned as the three Toa blushed deeply while Anuenue only just managed to stifle a snort of laughter and Rionna began giggling.  
“And the patch will last until I can get it to a dry dock.” Lariska added, smirking at the sight of the scarlet masked Toa, as she stashed the mask and small bag away and imperially gestured in the direction she wanted the bow to face.  
Several minutes later, the craft bobbed gently in the water and, before she could be stopped, Rionna had jumped onboard and gone below deck to check the patch. “Good and watertight.” she grinned when she came back on deck and stood on the side to report then jumped in the water drenching the Toa, who were waist deep at the time. Lariska laughed as the Chronicler squealed as the Toa waded after her intent on dunking her, then nodded to the Turaga of Colour before starting the engine and manoeuvred her boat out to deeper waters. Pausing to glance back at the mad bunch, the Dark hunter caught Nuparu's eye, “I might borrow those handcuffs sometime.” she shouted, laughing as he promptly turned crimson again then sheepishly grinned, Kongu corpsing with hysterical snickering while Xiphia glanced at them bewildered before she also blushed.

Watching until the boat and their unexpected guest had vanished on the horizon, the Toa and Chronicler dried off and accepted more hot chocolate. “You've got to admit that was odd-different.” Xiphia said once she'd finished her drink and stretched to ease a stiff muscle, “Pretty tame for her. Looks like our being closefriends might have caught her off guard.” Nuparu grinned handing Rionna his empty beaker as she began tidying up, shoving things into a bag. Kongu just glanced at both his closefriends and smiled wickedly before ducking his head as Turaga Anuenue caught his eye and grinned knowingly. “Well Rionna and I shall head back to Ipela Nui and leave you alone. By the way Nuparu may I have a quiet word?”  
“Certainly Turaga, what is it you want?” he replied, hugging Kongu and Xiphia before following Anuenue over to a quiet spot. She paused waving to them as they headed back to where their project was stored, “Okoth caught up with me before I left Metru Nui, she said you might be needing this. She said you know what it's for.” Anuenue smiled, handing a bottle to the puzzled Toa. “Oh...oh spirits. Neither Kongu or I thought of that. Ca...can you thank her for us?” he asked, a faint blush covering his mask. “No problem, enjoy yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't.” With that comment, Anuenue joined Rionna and they linked hands with her shadow twin before vanishing into the shade.  
Tucking the oil away, Nuparu let out a whoosh of breath and tried to cool his mask down before heading off to join his closefriends.

...

“So, what do you think?” Nuparu asked, as Kongu scooped up the red furry cuffs and glanced at Xiphia as she looked thoughtful. “Well it could work out better than our last attempt-try.” their jade hued closefriend said, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes as she met Nuparu's gaze and Kongu added his agreement.  
Choosing a sturdy branch that wasn't too high, Kongu fastened the first cuff around Xiphia's wrist before looping it over the branch and glanced at his jade closefriend before fastening the second cuff. “Comfy?” Nuparu asked as Xiphia curiously tested the cuffs then glanced at her closefriends, “Uh-huh, it feels odd-strange but I'm comfortable.”  
“Oh good, now for the massage. You got the oil Okoth made-created?” Kongu grinned as Nuparu held up a small canister and shook it as Xiphia peered around curiously.  
Pouring some of the fragrantly scented oil into his palm, Nuparu passed the canister to his grinning closefriend and rubbed his hands together before starting to rub the oil into Xiphia's left forearm. “Mmmm that smells nice-sweet.” Xiphia purred, her gaze never leaving the movement of Nuparu's hands over her arm and missed the nod he gave their dark green closefriend.  
Grinning broadly, Kongu also poured some oil into his palm before setting the canister where it couldn't be knocked and began to rub it into Xiphia's shoulders and back. As his hands slid lower, his jade closefriend gasped and pushed against them wanting more.

“Ooooohhhh KONGU!” Xiphia moaned, arching as he slowly moved into her then gasped as Nuparu also shifted closer until she could see nothing but his eyes as they gazed lovingly at her. With Xiphia between them, her closefriends gently began shifting back and forth, drawing ecstatic moans and gasps from her as she writhed helplessly, her hands twisting in the cuffs, grasping at the branch they hung over.

Panting heavily, Kongu gently kissed the nape of Xiphia's neck and went to remove the cuffs only for her to pull away, and glance at him puzzled, “W-what about 'paru's turn?” she panted, moving her wrists away when he went to try again. Sharing a glance with Nuparu, Kongu began grinning as their ebon hued closefriend slowly smiled then scooped up the canister of oil.

As more ecstatic cries rang out, two of the brightly hued birds landed in a tree and watched curiously before the female trilled that two-legs had strange ways of courting. With that, the pair took off, heading back to their nest and their ever-hungry chicks.

Staggering slightly as he supported Xiphia's weight, Kongu smiled as she contentedly rested her head on his shoulder while Nuparu removed the furry cuffs, then scooped their sated closefriend up.  
Glancing round as the distant sound of thunder reached them, Nuparu carried Xiphia into the slightly larger hut where they kept their project and gently rested her on the spare couch their shadow twins had swiped from their home. A contented mumble came from her as she fell asleep and Nuparu draped a thin blanket over her. Rejoining Kongu as the dark green Toa peered cautiously at the approaching storm, Nuparu waited for him to finish working out which way it would go.  
“We are lucky, it's just skiff-nudge the island chain. But some will get soggy-wet.” Kongu finally said as a closer rumble echoed across the sky, “If they need us, our shadow twins will come and get us. Now shall we go and get comfortable?” the ebon hued Toa said, kissing his closefriend's neck. With a chuckle, Kongu ducked into the other hut and carried out a large tarpaulin which he and Nuparu then hung over the branch they'd used earlier and quickly turned it into a tent.  
Grinning as they worked, Nuparu murmured something to his closefriend and chuckled as Kongu turned crimson before replying in kind. By the time they were settled under the canvas the first drops of rain were pattering against the tent and they lent against each other as they watched the ground gradually changed colour.  
Eventually the storm was forgotten as they cuddled together and lost themselves in each other until they fell asleep as sated as Xiphia.

Turning over in her sleep, Xiphia smiled as the storm passed the island and dreamed.

xXx

_Opening her eyes, Xiphia focused on the flowers bobbing in a gentle breeze inches from her mask then blinked in confusion and sat up. Peering around at the flower filled meadow, the jade hued Toa noticed a white/silvery blue matoran walking towards where she sat. Once he reached the bemused Toa, Matoro grinned and introduced himself before sitting beside her, “You've made my brothers very happy.”  
“Kongu and Nuparu have told me about you and what you did.” Xiphia smiled before getting up and bowing to the startled spirit, grinning as his mask turned pink._

_“Er...yeah, would you like to see how I knew about you?” Matoro asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as Xiphia snickered at his expression. The jade Toa glanced around the area of the flowered meadow they were sitting curiously before accepting the spirit's invitation._  
Strolling beside her guide, Xiphia listened as Matoro spoke about the spirit realm and how those there liked to watch their friends, “And these pretty-bright rahi?” Xiphia asked as several butterflies appeared and fluttered around the pair before perching on their shoulders.  
While explaining about the butterflies, they reached the crest of the hill and paused to watch those in the area before them. A low growl escaped Xiphia as she realised who was sat beside the Turaga and her eyes narrowed in rage. Before Matoro could say anything she'd started towards the bronze/black spirit. 

_A loud crack rang out as when Xiphia reached where the Makuta spirit sat, without slowing down she punched his mask with all her strength. Startled cries rang out as Roimh-Aithne tumbled back into the grass, blinking in surprise at the jade hued Toa as she snarled and tried again to punch him._  
A startled yelp came from Xiphia as three spirit Toa appeared and dragged her away from Roimh-Aithne as he wiped blood from his mask and slowly sat up while Turaga Nuju, Anuenue and Déine glanced at each other, puzzled by Xiphia's actions.  
While Nuju and Déine checked on their fellow spirit, Anuenue cautiously approached Xiphia as she continued glaring at the bronze/black Makuta and tried to free herself from those holding her. Atinu, Murlainn and Ruadh exchanged a worried look when the rainbow hued Turaga indicated they should relax their grip on Xiphia and let her sit down. 

_"They used us as test-slaves," she said bitterly, before anyone could ask, glaring over at where Roimh-Aithne sat, until Anuenue moved to block her line of vision. "Between the four-group of them, they took us from three hundred-strong to just under fifty,"  
"So many," Murlainn whispered "How?"_

_Xiphia shuddered._

_"They...they used their disease-viruses on us," she replied quietly "To test how fast-effective they were in a healthy-well population," She shuddered again, eyes haunted. "That's why they transformed us," she added "Me and the rest of my team-friends...they wanted to perfect a virus that would only take down Toa or Turaga, but not touch-harm matoran,"_  
"Did they succeed?" Murlainn asked, wincing at the expression on her mask.  
"Of course," she answered flatly. "Oh, it took them a few attempt-tries, but they managed it in the end. It took five of the twelve-dozen of us, and two of our Turaga, and -" she broke off with a slight choking sound, and buried her mask in her hands. 

_The four watching her exchanged a worried glance, before Anuenue glanced up, a relived expression crossing her mask as she spotted two spirits appear just behind the group. The dark green spirit stirred first, sitting up and staring around in confusion for a moment, before spotting Xiphia. He prodded Nuparu hard in the ribs, shaking his head and dodging the reaction that action prompted, before hurrying over to where Xiphia sat. Nuparu wasn't far behind, the pair sitting on either side of her, both pulling her into a hug._

_"That's...interesting," Murlainn said, his eyebrows raised as Xiphia caught both their hands in hers, pulling Kongu closer as she hid her mask in Nuparu's shoulder. Anuenue nodded, an amused grin crossing her mask as Kongu glanced up and blushed defiantly as he realised they were watching them. He glanced back at Xiphia as she sat up, scrubbing angrily at her mask until her closefriends caught her hands. Both glanced at each other, Nuparu giving a tiny shrug at the look on his closefriend's mask, before both looked back to Xiphia as she started speaking again._  
"It...it didn't just make us sick either," she continued, staring at the nearest flower as it bobbed in the breeze. "It...it seemed tied to our element-powers, we all did different things, or so the healers told us,"  
"What like?" Anuenue asked, eyes narrowed as Nuparu and Kongu glanced at each other again, this time as they recalled the events of the previous winter. 

_"Some...some just lost control of their elemental powers...like Halas, he nearly burnt down half the village before he - and they had to move-shift Hitomi away from the ocean, she nearly caused a tsunami,"_  
She paused for a second, taking a breath before she continued. "Others...apparently I spent the entire time-sickness terrified-fearful of heights, they couldn't tell-convince me that I was on the ground, safe....they couldn't keep our Toa of Ice warm-comfortable, Manus was suddenly terrified of the dark, and he spent most his time-life underground,"  
She shuddered again, snuggling against both her closefriends as they hugged her tighter.  
"Did they...did they ever test a weaker version of that one?" Anuenue asked, Xiphia giving a sad smile as she glanced at her.  
"You've encounter-had that one haven't you?" she asked, then nodded. "Never tested that one, but we knew that they could change-alter the severity of their viruses, so there's no reason to believe-think that they couldn't..."  
She sighed, picking at the grass in front of her. "There were some that never really recovered, th-they were the first to go when they try-tested the next virus-bug on us," she whispered. "Then after that they went after our healers, and then it was something in our water...after that I don't remember-recall very well, just...I lost so many friend-mates, I don't..." She choked again, Kongu pulling her closer this time as she wept, Nuparu rubbing her shoulders. Anuenue nudged Murlainn, gesturing that they should leave the trio alone and go see how Roimh-Aithne was faring. Murlainn nodded and climbed to his feet before offering the Turaga a hand up. She paused for a second, waiting to see whether either Nuparu or Kongu would look up, then smiled and followed her companion back over the hill, leaving the pair to comfort their closefriend. 

_"Spirits," Kongu whispered fervently, glancing up at Nuparu, who grimaced in agreement._  
"No wonder she's been so touchy about talking about where she came from," he added, idly picking a many petalled flower and tucking it behind her ear. "I...I've got nothing,"  
"If that's what they were capable of, imagine-think what would have happened if …" he trailed off with a shudder himself, glancing down at Xiphia again and gently tracing the ridges of her mask.  
"I think I'm going to have enough nightmares without thinking of that," Nuparu replied, shuffling closer to both. 

_Xiphia felt him shift closer and tightened her grasp, gripped by the sudden fear that she would lose them too.  
"Not going anywhere Xip," she heard Kongu whisper, before she managed a very watery smile as Nuparu agreed, adding that he liked the Toa of Air's name for her. _

_Ten minutes later Anuenue peered back over the hill in time to see all three fade away as their spirits returned to their bodies, Xiphia nestled between the pair as they hugged her protectively._


	9. Chapter 9

The first rays of sunlight filtered down through the canopy and into the opening of the makeshift tent Nuparu and Kongu had constructed, hitting the Toa of Air square in the face. He stirred and mumbled something, rolling onto his side. A moment later his eyes snapped open and he tensed, wondering at the creeping noise he heard just outside the tent. He nudged Nuparu, who groaned and rolled over, swiftly settling into sleep again, Kongu rolling his eyes even as he reached for where he had stored his sword the night before. He scrambled to his feet, sword now in hand as the sound came from right outside the mouth of the tent and was about to yank the canvas aside to confront whoever was outside, before sighing and tossing the weapon aside as Xiphia's pale mask peered around the fabric.

"...mind if I join you?" she whispered, looking totally lost.

"Oh Xip, you don't have to check-ask," he answered, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into the tent. She gave a shaky smile and leaned against him, both watching as Nuparu shifted again, grumbling in his sleep.

"He's right though, it's too early-soon for even you to be awake," Kongu said half-teasingly as he hugged her. "And you don't look like you've gotten any sleep-rest,"

"Not really," she admitted, rubbing her eyes. "I...don't think I'll be getting any more sleep-rest this morning though," She fell silent for a long moment then glanced up at him sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake-startle you," she added. "You can go back to sleep, I just...didn't want to be alone-solo,"

"You didn't, it was the warm-sun," Kongu replied, watching her closely, "Want-need something to eat?"

She nodded silently, smiling faintly as he scooted over to snag the small pack of food the pair had taken with them, before swiftly returning to her side and offering her first choice. "There's not a lot-much left, we weren't going to stay here for long," he said apologetically. "We can get the shadow twins to bring-fetch us some more if you don't don't want-feel like going back to the main island just yet,"

"It's okay-fine," she answered, already nibbling on a few berries, "And...I don't know...." "You don't have to decide now," the Toa of Air said reasonably, "We have to wait for the sleepy-snoring one to wake at least,"

She actually smiled at this, leaning against the wall and watching as he deftly peeled a small pink fruit. She didn't seem to want to talk, Kongu felt somewhat relieved at this, feeling that he was not quite awake enough to handle such a conversation. He settled instead for watching out the tent's entrance, smiling at a flash of blue feathers as one of the island's inhabitants flew by. He heard a soft sigh from behind him and turned to see Xiphia starting to slide down the wall, eyes closed in sleep. He moved to crouch beside her, gently tugging the remaining berries from her fingers before carefully manoeuvring her over to rest beside Nuparu. He draped a blanket over her, then grabbed one for himself, stifling a yawn as he curled up on her other side, quite happy to get another few hours rest.

...

The smell of smoke woke Xiphia much later, followed by laughter and voices. She climbed out from under the blankets she found herself covered with and peered around the tent flap. Nuparu and Kongu were sitting several bio away beside a large fire, Nuparu watching as Kongu worked on something, while something delicious roasted on a spit.

"...knowing you like I do, it's something obnoxiously noisy that Jaller's going to yell at me for letting you bring it into the village, right?"

"I wouldn't say obnoxiously loud-noisy," Kongu demurred, though Xiphia could hear the wicked grin in his voice. "It'll be okay-fine,"

"Famous last words," Nuparu shot back, turning to check whatever was over the fire. He glanced up as she shifted out from behind the flap of canvas and slowly picked her way towards them, before he grinned and gestured towards Kongu.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him," he said, shaking his head. Xiphia smiled back and moved to sit on the log beside Kongu, glancing curiously at what he held. She giggled as Kongu poked his tongue at the Toa of Earth's turned back, then looked back as her closefriend turned the object and continued sanding.

"Is it...some kind of drum?" she asked a few minutes later, then burst out laughing as Nuparu groaned, "I...no, you know, I'm not even going to try," he said, shaking his head as he removed their meal from the fire. "Come and eat,"

He handed both Toa of Air a plate and gestured for them to help themselves, while he took his own food back to where they were sitting. Xiphia smiled as he kissed her cheek as he passed, then giggled as he yelped at Kongu's well aimed pinch.

_Watching unseen, Mata Nui smiled when Rhya chuckled, "It's going to be interesting when they find out. Kongu's going to be more of a mother gukko than Lewa." "I'm sure Nuparu with keep him semi-grounded...just." Mata Nui replied, his smile as huge as Rhya's as Xiphia squealed when Kongu tried to pour a canister of water down her neck, getting half of it over Nuparu, whom yelped in surprise before wrestling him to the sand._

xXx

A couple of months later, Nuparu found Xiphia rubbing a slight bump on her midriff, "I think-guess I should go-visit Sèimh. Wanna come with me seeing as Kongu's gone surprise hunting." "My pleasure, and you have been sleepier than usual recently." Nuparu smiled; offering his jade closefriend his arm, "Yeah, could do with a nap-rest later." she replied, grinning as she stifled a yawn. Chuckling as they headed down the path leading to the main part of the village, Nuparu and Xiphia waved a greeting to Hewkii and Macku before the matoran tugged impatiently at his arm, gesturing in the direction of the waterfall.

"And what can I do you for?" Sèimh grinned when Nuparu and Xiphia entered her hut, drawing a chuckle from Dèidh as he looked up from the carving he was working on. The healer's eyes focused on Xiphia's bump as she explained the main reason for their visit. "Right if you'd care to lay down here, I'll have a look." Sèimh smiled, gesturing to one of the beds in the adjoining hospital before turning to gather whatever she guessed she'd need. Perching on a chair beside the bed Xiphia chose, Nuparu watched with interest as Sèimh carefully examined Xiphia, her hands running lightly over the small bump, while asking questions about how she'd been feeling of late.

"I'll just mix a tonic. You're going to need at least one beaker of it a day." Sèimh finally said, her eyes glowing with excitement as she smiled happily at Xiphia. "Why?" Nuparu asked before Xiphia could, frowning curiously as the healer began selecting herbs from the cupboards and laying them out on the work surface. "Because, Xip is pregnant. Congratulations and I'll give you something to calm Kongu down as well." she then stifled a laugh as Nuparu's eyes widened before he pulled his seat closer to the bed and gently caught Xiphia's hand, kissing it as she blinked back tears of joy.

xXx

Totally unaware of the delightful news that was heading his way, Kongu peered up at the outcrop that Lòn had pointed out to him, "It's up there you can find-locate the best crop of bula berries and lezah nuts." the sage green gatherer/baker said, looking up at the grinning Air Toa as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "You wanna fly-soar or scramble-climb up?"

"Scramble-climb up and fly-soar back down, it'll keep the berries from getting bruise-damaged. And sounds fun too." Lòn laughed as he grasped the rope ladder and began swiftly climbing up, Kongu close behind.

...

Having finished selecting the ripest berries and nuts, Lòn made sure the basket lids were firmly attached then showed Kongu the best way to carry them before letting him scoop him up, "Hold-grip tightly, but let me inhale-breathe and we'll soar-glide back to the village square."

"Sounds like a plan and it will keep the berries soft-fresh for longer." Lòn grinned before yelping in surprised delight as Kongu ran off the cliff, calling on the wind to support them as he arched towards the village.

Landing lightly, Kongu untied the baskets and carefully set them down and, while Lòn checked the one loaded with berries, cheekily whistled to attract Lèigris's attention. The second baker's voice answered back, saying that he would be there in a moment otherwise something would burn. Glancing around the square, Kongu's mask lit up when he spotted Xiphia and Nuparu sharing the hammock outside the healer's hut. He waved to them before assisting with carrying the laden baskets over to the bakers.

Nestling closer to Nuparu, Xiphia giggled as their closefriend teased their friends by holding the basket of lezah nuts out of Lèigris's reach and saying he was going to eat the lot. "Can you imagine the guts ache he'd have afterwards?" Sèimh commented as she joined them and set a tray with four beakers on onto the small table beside the hammock. "All too well." Nuparu laughed as Kongu gave in and handed the basket to the grinning black/bronze baker before turning to dash over to join him and Xiphia.

Scooping up the beaker with the calming draught in it, Xiphia giggled as Kongu kissed her cheek and handed it to him. Sipping at her juice, the jade Toa teased him while Nuparu drained his beaker then challenged Kongu to do likewise. Sèimh caught Xiphia's eye and rolled hers as Kongu then chugged back the beaker contents in one go, "Quick-easy 'paru, quick-easy." he crowed before glancing at his closefriends' curiously, "Why are you here?"

A couple of minutes later every matoran within earshot of the healer's hut paused as Kongu's shocked voice rang out, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER?!" followed by the sound of him hitting the decking in a dead faint.

"Well I didn't expect that." Cailc remarked as he and Còcaire joined Sèimh and the chuckling Toa. "We'd better get him inside."

"And be prepared for a barrage of questions and fretting." Xiphia added with a grin, settling back in the hammock when Sèimh frowned at her. "And some of them will be from me." Nuparu chuckled as he moved to help the healer twins carry the limp weight of comatose Air Toa inside.

"Hmm, good point. I think we should ask a shadow twin, if there are any near by, to take a message to Turaga Anuenue. See if Agiat is ready to come back." Sèimh commented before smiling as Jaller's shadow twin appeared grinning fit to burst. "I'd be delighted to, Nuparu's is currently helping Hewkii's, Gali's and Sheranu's sit on Kongu's to try and calm him down. And the rest are over on Metru Nui at the mo." "Thanks, that'll be a great help and we'll no doubt get a lot of visitors wanting to congratulate you." the lavender hued healer grinned, shooing the grinning shadow twin towards the nearest patch of shade.

_Moving swiftly through the shadow realm, Jaller's chuckled at the sight of Kongu's flattened under the pile of Toa shadow twins then nodded to Turaga Anuenue's as she watched the antics with great amusement._

Stepping out of the shadow of an awning the shadow twin bowed to Turaga Anuenue, Lannair and the healing rahi along with Lakino, who was grinning eagerly, a huge backpack over her shoulders. "My shadow twin beat you to it." she said, "And then went and fetched Agiat, Keetongu and Notegeku." "We get to see Sìoda again." Naneki and Keliana squealed happily drawing chuckles from the adult healing rahi and Turaga as they hugged Lakino's shadow twin. The group chatted with the shadow twins for a few minutes as they arranged them into two groups, one per shadow twin, then, with a wave to their friends, vanished into the shade cast by the awning. _"_

_It's a shame you can't catch a glimpse of what our shadow brothers are doing to Kongu's." Jaller's chuckled as they passed their squirming brother, Anuenue's leaving the others to their fun and joined the group._

The sounds of the village reached the group as they blinked to let their eyes adjust before Lakino hurried on ahead to join her fellow healers. Notegeku rumbled softly at Keliana and Naneki then chuckled as they squealed happily and raced off to find Sìoda. Eager to see their friends, the Turaga and adult rahi followed the cubs down the path leading to the village, Jaller's shadow twin saying he return later before fading from sight to 'help' his fellow shadow siblings jump on Kongu's.

Calls of welcome alerted Sèimh and Braon as they fussed around Xiphia, Còcaire and Cailc looking up from where they'd placed Kongu and set out a headache draught for when he woke. Once certain Kongu was comfortable, the twins headed out to join the group now sitting around the veranda, chatting happily with Xiphia and Nuparu, the ebon Toa blushing as Xiphia gently teased him.

"So think you three will need a hand making a list of names?" Anuenue enquired once everyone had a drink and the healers and healing rahi were deep in conversation about giving birth and other things, "Or are you going to wait until they arrive?" Leaning back in the hammock, Xiphia thoughtfully rubbed the back of her head, "Hadn't really thought-guessed of that. But we should have plenty of space-time to decide."

"Whatever we pick our little one will be beautiful." Nuparu smiled, squeezing Xiphia's hand gently. Both glanced at the open window when the unmistakable sound of Kongu waking up mingled with a yelp as he remembered what Sèimh had said and rolled off the bed and crashed on to the floor. Sèimh facepalmed before going to see what he'd bruised this time while the other healers chuckled softly.

Seconds later Kongu's voice rang out, "Where is Xip? Is she okay-alright? Hoowww..." the barrage of questions halted with the sound of Sèimh batting the back of Kongu's head as she ordered him to keep still. Anuenue leaned closer to Xiphia as she rocked slowly in the hammock, "If he's anything like Lewa, he'll be driving you nuts fussing over you.” “I know. Nuparu told me about how Lewa acted after Kokua got hurt." Xiphia giggled as more protesting came floating out the window.

Several minutes later, Kongu appeared at the window and scrambled over the ledge, ignoring Sèimh's yell of annoyance that followed his actions, as he fell to his knees beside the hammock and began fussing over Xiphia. "Are you hotcoldhungrythirstysleepy?" Kongu asked his amused closefriend as she tried not to laugh as he continued, totally oblivious to his friends amusement at Kongu's fussing.

"Xip if you need a break from this. Just call on my shadow twin." Turaga Anuenue said as Kongu continued babbling even as Nuparu gently pulled him to his feet and set him in the chair he'd been using.

"May be sooner rather than later colour-sis." Nuparu then commented, accepting the stool Blàthas offered him, grinning as Kongu seemed totally oblivious to their conversation as he held Xiphia's hands in his.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay real life can be annoying.

 

* * *

 

Several months later Xiphia gazed longingly up at the skies over the Po-metru desert a sigh escaping her as several gukko birds shot overhead leading others on a mating flight. Rubbing a hand over her bump, she chuckled as an arm or foot pressed against her hand, “Feels like you also want-need to feel the wind buffet-play with you.” she murmured before leaning against Nuparu as he joined them, “Keetongu insists you come in the shade before Kongu drags you inside.”

“What's stopping him this time?” Xiphia asked curiously as she'd expected their closefriend to appear much sooner, accepting Nuparu's arm to support her while her eyes adapted to the dim, cool light,

“The cubs what else, all three have pinned him down in a cuddle pile and have gone to sleep.”

“Good for them, I would have gone mad-crazy without everyone's help.” Xiphia chuckled softly leaning her head on Nuparu's shoulder before laughing as he switched masks and effortlessly scooped her up. Wrapping her arms around Nuparu's neck, Xiphia kissed his cheek before giggling at the sight of Kongu half-buried under three happily snoring cubs.

“Don't trip-jolt Xip!” their dark green closefriend whispered anxiously, not realizing the cubs were pretending, as Nuparu moved to set Xiphia down on the moss bed that Notegeku insisted she use. “Don't worry-fret so, I...ouch, that was funny-odd.” Xiphia replied before wincing and rubbing her bump which gave a twitch causing Xiphia to grunt in surprise. 

“Looks as if your little one is readying itself to be born.” Notegeku rumbled, chuckling as she noticed the cubs looking over at them before tightening their hold on Kongu, who paled and tried to free himself from their hugs. “Looks as if you'll need a towel or two as well,” Keetongu said offering said items to Nuparu while nodding at the giggling cubs, “Xip's waters have broken.” he added when Nuparu and Xiphia looked curiously at the liquid streaking them. “Oh dear, sorry-pardon 'paru.” Xiphia muttered, cheeks glowing with embarrassment before she rubbed at his arm with a bit of moss then a towel. “It's alright Xip. From what Keetongu and Notegeku have told us, this is nothing to fret about.”

“What do you mean nothing to worry-fret about?!” Kongu yelped, resuming his struggle to escape his furry, giggling bonds as they clung tighter. He hadn't noticed Lakino's shadow twin slip into sight and Keetongu nod when when she grinned and mimed pinching his neck. Seconds later Kongu's panicked voice faded as he was knocked unconscious, leaving the cavern strangely quiet as the last echo faded away. “Gonna go fetch 'nue, Lanna and my real self.” the shadow twin grinned before vanishing from sight.

“Right let's make you as comfortable as we can.” Notegeku rumbled soothingly as Nuparu shifted to the side to let the healing rahi tend to his closefriend, glancing over to where the cubs sat on Kongu chatting about the move used on their green hued friend and if Lakino would teach them it. “Nuparu, you'll have to support Xiphia when she needs to push.” Keetongu said as he joined them and the shadow twin returned with their friends plus Rionna, whom burst out laughing at the sight of Kongu.

“Oh spirits Lanna, you've got to do a sketch of this.” Rionna spluttered as she got herself back under control and offer the elder Turaga the sketch book she'd stuffed in her bag. “I came prepared, but thank you all the same.” Lannair chuckled, holding up her own before settling close to the cubs as they greeted her happily. Those who weren't needed to help, settled on a moss bed and watched as the healers worked and fussed around Xiphia while Nuparu knelt behind his closefriend, letting her lean against him as the contractions drew closer together.

***

“How long did you take Note?” Xiphia asked during in a lull, eagerly downing a mouthful of juice before catching Nuparu's hand again as a contraction began. Notegeku rumbled softly as she glanced over to where Keliana and Naneki were chatting with Lannair and Anuenue while Sìoda watched the elder Turaga sketching with fascination, “We didn't take any note of how much time passed, but I think it was three to four hours. And we are rahi so the time needed will be different for you.”

“Ahhh, s-so we'll j-just have to wa-wait-see.” Xiphia panted, wincing as the contraction passed, her grip on Nuparu's hand easing as the pain ebbed. “Afraid so, but you're making good progress. It shouldn't be too long before we start to see the top of your little one's head.” Keetongu rumbled, a smile crossing his face as he offered Xiphia a damp cloth to wipe her mask.

Panting softly, the jade Toa managed a grin before having another drink and catching Nuparu's hand as the next contraction built. Leaning back as it built, Xiphia grunted as it built in intensity until she cried out and pushed when Notegeku encouraged her. “I can see the head. Not long now Xip, you're nearly there.” the dark green/gold rahi rumbled soothingly as Xiphia gasped for breath, whimpering at the intensity of the effort to push. A rumble from Keetongu brought a reply from Notegeku as they conversed, slightly surprised that Xiphia's baby bump hadn't shown signs of shrinking with the birth imminent.

With a strong push, Xiphia cried out at the effort and her cry was answered by a higher pitched wail as Notegeku caught the wet, squirming and protesting infant. It was at this moment Kongu came around only to blanch on seeing the mess around Xiphia and his eyes widened in horror as Notegeku neatly cut the cord. A low groan escaped him and he whimpered weakly then passed out in shock before the cubs realised he'd woken. “You have a daughter, Xip. And can you keep pushing as she's not alone.” she said as Keetongu took the newborn and began drying her, Nuparu's gaze locked on his every move as he continued supporting Xiphia. “Twins? Oh my, Kongu's gonna freak out big time.” Turaga Anuenue murmured, glancing at where he was slumped under Keliana, Naneki and Sìoda, the trio watching the action with rapt fascination. Agiat chuckled as she joined Nuparu then smiled at him and Xiphia, “As you're exhausted I'm going to help you push.” she explained, kneeling and gently rubbing her hands over Xip's bump.

“T-thank you. I'm gonna neeeeed it.” Xiphia managed to say before gritting her teeth as fresh contractions began.

While they worked, Turaga Anuenue joined Keetongu as he gently wrapped the whimpering infant in a thick blanket, “Mind if I hold her until our friends are ready to meet their daughter?” she asked when he glanced at her. “My pleasure, her eyes are like none I've seen before.” the golden rahi said, offering the little one to her. Curious, Anuenue glanced at the tiny green mask peering up at her, “Great Beings! They're beautiful.” she replied, amazed at the sight. A tiny yawn came from the infant as she blinked her eyes, the right one emerald green and the left brilliant gold.

Turaga Anuenue and Keetongu then glanced over to where Xiphia gave a final scream as her second child emerged and began protesting they were cold. In Anuenue's arms their sister responded, her cries soothing and calming as she tried to locate the location of her sibling. “Congratulations my friends, you have two daughters, with the most remarkable eyes I've ever seen.” Notegeku said as Agiat carried her over to where Keetongu and Turaga Anuenue were, to clean the wailing infant up, while Notegeku began to clean Xiphia up as she wept happily and Nuparu hugged her tightly, his own mask streaked with tears.

“We'd better wake Kongu.” Naneki whispered as the cubs wriggled happily at the thought of new playmates, “Yeah, he wouldn't want to miss this.” Sìoda giggled before starting to poke and tickle the unconscious Toa, Keliana and Naneki swiftly joining in.

“Nnngh..no, no. Don't wanna wake-rouse yet. Gimme five more mins.” Kongu mumbled, batting at Naneki's hand, causing the three cubs to giggle as they continued prodding and tickling their friend. “Come on Kongu, we wanna meet your twins.” Sìoda said, her mouth level with his ear, before jumping off when his eyes shot open and he stared at the grinning cubs in disbelief, “Twins, I...we have twins?”

“Yes brother, two beautiful girls. Both they and Xip are doing well.” Lannair smiled, hiding her sketch pad away before he could see what she'd drawn. Kongu didn't notice Lannair hiding it as he gently but hastily scramble-pushed the giggling cubs off of him and stumbled his way to where his closefriends were. Xiphia and Nuparu cuddling were the twins as Kongu fell to his knees beside the moss bed and stared in awe at the tiny bundles in his closefriends' arms. “Awake at last 'gu?” Nuparu grinned, his arms full of blanket wrapped infant. Xiphia giggled before yawning deeply, “Been waiting for you to greet-meet our daughters.”

The bundle in her arms blinked curiously at him, stealing whatever he was going to say as he got comfortable and reached out to her. “So precious-sweet.” Kongu murmured, unable to take his eyes from the cooing bundle being placed in his arms as Notegeku arranged his arms to provide support. “Oh Xip, you're amazing-wonderful. She...they are perfect. W-what names have you pick-chosen so far?” he asked, managing to look up from staring at the dark green/jade mask studying him with equal curiosity. Nuparu grinned broadly, “Your favourite of the bunch, Hibari, whom you're cuddling. And Fàilean for her sister.” As if she recognised her name Hibari burbled at Kongu, her toothless smile bringing joy-filled tears to his eyes. Watching them from a log seat, Anuenue smiled and wiped tears from her mask before glancing up at Agiat as she settled beside her and rumbled softly before hugging her.

“The matoran on Ipela Nui are going to spoil them rotten.” she commented as they watched as Notegeku, Keetongu and Lakino shooed Nuparu and Kongu away from where Xiphia had fallen asleep and over to a second moss bed. “It's time to let the little ones rest as well. And we'll show you how to prepare bottles for when they wake up hungry.” Lakino said, tugging Nuparu's arm as Xiphia fell asleep mid sentence, still smiling.

“They won't be the only ones. Everyone here will also dote on them.” Anuenue replied, to Agiat, chuckling as Kongu reluctantly placed Hibari beside Fàilean and they wriggled until they were closer together falling asleep soon after. “You do know they'll insist on doing that every time they sleep?” Lakino commented, shooing the two Toa over to sit with the Turaga, Lannair engrossed in the sketch she'd done of them holding the twins.

“You've captured them perfectly, sis.” Anuenue murmured when Lannair tucked her pencils away and shyly passed it to Kongu, nudging him several times until he dragged his gaze away from the sleeping trio. “Thanks 'nue,” the elder Turaga smiled before giggling as Kongu suddenly caught her up for a cuddle, “It's beautiful fire-sis. Thank you.” “I'm thinking you'll be getting your shadow twins to drag me over to Ipela Nui to sketch Hibari and Fàilean.”

“Oh most definitely, fire-sis.” Kongu replied absently as he watched the twins sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Still alive

* * *

 

On returning to Ipela Nui a couple of weeks later, the Toa were stunned by the party awaiting them and the twins. The Ipela Nuians cheering and whistling caused the twins to squeal with delight at all the sounds and pretty colours they could see decorating the village square.

Glancing over her shoulders, Xiphia winked at her closefriends, their arms full of wriggling, excited offspring, “Shall we?”

“Can't miss-avoid a party.” Kongu grinned while Nuparu chuckled before swinging Fàilean up, making her squeal louder with delight.

“We've made a special high chair for the twins. Turaga 'nue showed us how the design should look and we carried on from there.” Mèinn grinned as he led them over to where several seats had been set at the head of the connected tables and pointed out the high chair. Xiphia was quick to hug her friends, “It's lovely, thank you.” she smiled as they blushed and muttered that it was a pleasure and they'd had fun crafting it.

“It was a suggestion Agiat offered, that we made these added bits, seeing as they'll need to grow a bit before using it properly.” Màrmor said as Kongu and Nuparu placed the cooing twins in the padded cribs set on the high chair before sitting in the seats closest to the infants.

“That looks good Mèinn. You and Màrmor have done brilliantly.” Turaga Anuenue smiled, her shadow twin grinning cheekily as the carvers jumped at her and Lannair's sudden arrival. While they continued chatting, the carvers and Turaga settled on a bench out of view of their friends, “I'm wanting to spend a while here, if nobody minds.” Lannair murmured quietly, her gaze drifting back to where the twins had fallen asleep, Xiphia carefully covering them with the blankets woven by Dèigh and Sàpir. Mèinn smiled, hugging the elder Turaga, “You are always welcome here Lanna. Always.” he replied as she hugged him in return.

By the time evening fell, the matoran had made several trips to the Toas' home to store the gifts for the twins in the room they'd prepared with Nuparu and Kongu, when they could drag themselves away from Xiphia's side.

Stifling a yawn, Xiphia smiled sleepily as her closefriends all but pounced on her, insisting that she go rest. “Saves us doing it.” Braon chuckled as Kongu scooped Xiphia up and headed in the direction of their hut, leaving Nuparu with the twins. “Indeed, and we will all sleep well tonight, the twins as well.” Nuparu replied, smiling down at the sleeping pair before stifling a yawn, this brought Braon and Cadhan to his side. “We'll follow you with Hibari and Fàilean. Wouldn't want you to trip while heading to your hut.” Cadhan said, eyes glowing with the prospect of cuddling a twin.

As the small group headed in the direction of the Toa huts, Turaga Anuenue chuckled softly, “And so it begins, everyone here falling over themselves to fuss over the twins. And I'm no exception.”

“I take it things were lively on Metru Nui?” Fàidh smiled as she sat beside Anuenue, Lannair having retired to a hammock and was now sound asleep as it slowly swung in the evening breeze. “Ever so, every matoran found a way to drop over to Le-metru or Onu-metru with a gift for either the twins or Xiphia.” Anuenue replied, stretching until a crick made her sigh with relief, drawing a giggle from the silver matoran. “You sound like you're needing a good massage.”

“Yeah, might pay Resha a visit when I get back home.” Anuenue said, before a dreamy smile crossed her mask, “Nuju was good at helping me relax too.” she added, her smile broadening when Fàidh giggled. The seer's eyes then flicked to the spirit that had just appeared beside where Anuenue sat, his smile as broad as his closefriend's.

Winking at the chuckling seer, Anuenue let Nuju take her hand to help her up before tucking it around his waist, “Don't do anything we're not planning on doing.” the icy spirit commented before guiding his closefriend in the direction of the hut she was sharing. “Just as well Jaller and Hahli are elsewhere tonight.” Fàidh giggled as Frìdh joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist before hugging her tightly.

Over in Kongu, Nuparu and Xiphia's hut, Xiphia had refused to let Kongu go after he'd set her on the bed pulling him down beside her to snuggle while Nuparu, Braon and Cadhan settled the twins in their cot. The healers then nodded their thanks when Nuparu carried through a camp bed large enough for the pair to share. “Seeing as it's looking as more rain's due soon, this'll save you getting wet.” he grinned, chuckling quietly when Cadhan's mask lit up, “I'll just get you some blankets and then join my closefriends.”

“Thank you Toa Nuparu for letting us stay.” Braon replied before also chuckling when he replied, “Won't be surprised if everymatoran here takes turns spending the night here to watch over our daughters." Nuparu chuckled before fetching the aforementioned blankets then he bid the healers pleasant dreams and headed through to join his closefriends. Pausing in the doorway, he grinned at the sight of Xiphia snuggling Kongu. The Air Toa grinned and mouthed, “Xip's totally out cold, come and snuggle too.”

Nuparu's grin widened and he silently moved to settle on their bed, carefully nestling on Xiphia's free side and draped his arm over her and squeezed Kongu's shoulder.

Over in Jaller and Hahli's, Anuenue sipped her chocolate, smiling as she and Nuju were joined by the other Turaga, all chatting about Nuparu, Kongu and Xiphia's twins. “It'll be interesting to see how they cope once Hibari and Fàilean begin to crawl.” Nokama commented, drawing a snicker from Onewa, “Remember how Keliana and Naneki ran Keetongu and Notegeku ragged?” he said drawing chuckles from everyone. “Oh spirits, that was lively. Mind you had they not been so active, they may never have found Solis's mask.”

“Better warn them tomorrow that they'll have to store breakables out of tiny hands reach.” Anuenue replied before yawning, “Think I'm gonna crash for the night.”

“Saves me insisting, I'll stay 'til you're sleeping.” Nuju smiled as their brothers and sister moved to hug their rainbow hued sister before vanishing from the room.

Once everyone had settled for the night Mata Nui and Rhya materialised in the village square, nodding to Sirune as she ambled towards them grunting a greeting before investigating the area for scraps. Casting their awareness outwards, the Great Spirits nodded in satisfaction, “Hibari and Fàilean are going to make things very lively around here.” Mata Nui chuckled as they then departed.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuteness alert

 

* * *

 

 

Several months later, having been dragged over to Ipela Nui by two very excited shadow twins, Turaga Anuenue and Lannair weren't given time to catch their breath as they were instantly settled on a bench and glomped by Kongu babbling rapidly about the twins. “Slow down airhead, remember to breath for spirits sake.” the rainbow hued Turaga said, amused by his actions, while Lannair stared at him as though he was going to explode.

“What he's trying to splutter-say is Hibari and Fàilean have begun to wriggle-crawl and he insisted our shadow twins got you to come and look-see.” Xiphia explained appearing from the kitchen with drinks and snacks for their guests. She glanced back inside to where happy squeals emanated from the twins' room, “They are currently trying to use Nuparu as a climbing frame.”

“That is,” Kongu grinned, having regained his breath, “he's lying on the floor and they wriggle-crawl over him.”

“Aww, think they'll do that with me?” Anuenue chuckled, eyes glowing with amusement at the thought of seeing Nuparu being pinned by his offspring. “Don't see why not, especially if you keep-hold still long enough.” Xiphia giggled as squeals of laughter reached them from further inside the hut. Turaga Lannair brightened up at the sound and glanced at her friends before eagerly gong to join the fun. Those remaining shared a smile, “It'll help-do Lanna some good too.” Kongu commented before scooping up a beaker, draining its contents before beating Xiphia to picking up the tray and ushering her and Anuenue inside to join the mayhem.

Fresh squeals and giggles erupted from the twins when they spotted Turaga Lannair sat on the floor close to where Nuparu lay taking turns to sweep them up in the air. “Come to join the fun, Lanna? Gimme a minute to – oof – Fàilean sweetheart, please don't kick me there.” This remark had Anuenue biting her lip as Hibari began wriggling towards Lannair, whom looked totally smitten by her progress and held out a hand to encourage her closer. With a crow of delight, Hibari grabbed Lannair's fingers, pulling herself closer until Lannair could scoop her into her arms and hug her, “Well done sweetheart.” the peach/light gold Turaga smiled as Hibari babbled happily to her before glancing over to where her sister was now making a bee-line for Turaga Anuenue.

On reaching Anuenue, Fàilean cooed happily at her then grabbed a tassel and began chewing it before squealing as the rainbow hued Turaga scooped her up for a snuggle. “You do know that won't taste as nice-tasty as this, don't you?” Xiphia smiled as she offered Fàilean a sweet rusk, promptly causing Hibari to babble excitedly, hands grasping hopefully in Xiphia's direction. “Alright sweetheart, here's one for you.” Nuparu chuckled, using his Matatu to float a second over to where Hibari sat, Anuenue making sure it didn't drop on the floor before Hibari could get a grip of the rusk.

Watching the twins happily reducing the rusks to crumbs, Anuenue grinned as Nuparu finally sat up and accepted a beaker from Kongu. “You do know it's time to shift everything that two pairs of tiny hands can grab out of their reach? After all, now Fàilean and Hibari are now starting to crawl it won't be long before they begin standing up and exploring any and everything they can.” Anuenue said before chuckling as Hibari managed to push a piece of rusk in her mouth, “Mmm these are as good as the ones I remember. You've got a light touch Kongu.” she grinned as he chuckled embarrassedly and waved her praise away.

“Na, Lèigris made-did most of the work.” he replied, a faint hint of red blooming on his mask before wicked chuckles came from his closefriends, “Colour-sis please, not in front of the twins. At least not when they are awake-alert.” Xiphia giggled watching the twins as they peered wide-eyed at their parents and friends. The Turaga of Colour grinned and winked at her friends, “It's later we'll have to worry about guarding what we say. It's surprising how quickly they'll pick up rude words without realising what they mean.”

...

As Anuenue predicted, the twins got the hang of crawling very quickly and loved being follow-chased by one of their parents. “Think we're gonna need some kind of harness-rein thing when taking our little sweetlings further than the village.” Xiphia murmured as they watched Fàilean and Hibari finally fall asleep snuggled together as usual. “Good idea Xip, think the weavers might be able to aid-help?” Kongu wondered as he handed her a mug of chocolate. Nuparu nodded his agreement before swallowing a mouthful of his. “Maybe get them for Hibari and Fàilean's birthday?” he suggested as Xiphia pulled the bedroom door nearly closed and they retired to the living room to relax, “Sounds clever-good,” Kongu replied, stretching before flopping onto a couch where he spread eagle and grinned hopefully at his closefriends, “Cuddle-hug?”

Chuckling as they joined him, they didn't realise that Hibari and Fàilean were awake and patting each other's mask, cooing softly at the pretty glow coming from them. They spent several minutes doing that before yawning and snuggled back together, quickly falling sleep.

_Watching unseen both Great Spirits glanced curiously at each other then shrugged, “If it wasn't me or you, then one of the Great Beings must like them.”_

xXx

Lakino's eyes narrowed as she watched Turaga Lannair direct Anuenue to where she'd put her gift for the twins before a bout of coughing began. “Right, Lanna get back to bed and take some of that cough easing draught. 'nue'll make sure Hibari and Fàilean will get their pressie.”

...

Looking around the hall, wondering if there'd been a freak whirlwind happen, Turaga Anuenue followed the sounds of frantic muttering and thuds she peered cautiously into the living room to see Kongu desperately rummaging through the pile of toys the twins sometime slept in. “Where are they? Hibari, Fàilean, little ones coo-speak to me please?” “Kongu, what's happened?” Anuenue asked when he whirled around with a yelp before he franticly began scanning the four corners of the room again. “My-our little sweetlings have gone-vanished. I-I can't find-locate them!” he wailed, looking at her imploringly for help.

“I'll help you bro. Now deep breaths and calm down.” Anuenue smiled, her gaze drifting over the room slowly moving upwards until her eyes caught movement on top of one of the cabinets. She bit her lip so as not to laugh then reached up to tap Kongu's arm, “Kongu, you know I said that breakable things should be stored out of the reach of tiny hands? You didn't need to take it so literally.”

Puzzled, but still frantic about where the twins had gone, Kongu turned his head to follow Anuenue's gaze to see Hibari and Fàilean grinning at them from their position on top of the cabinet. Seconds later there was a thud as Kongu crashed to the floor leaving Turaga Anuenue with the giggling twins.

“Okayyyy, let's get you little terrors down and then try and wake your dad up.” Anuenue said as she switched to her Matatu only to pause as Fàilean's and Hibari's masks began glowing and they bobbed slowly down the side of the cabinet until they were at arm height, enabling her to gather them in her arms. “So that's how you did it. Who'd have thought your masks would be working so early.” Anuenue murmured to the twins as they snuggled happily in her arms. Tiny hands looping around the Turaga's neck and both babbled joyfully at her as she looked around for somewhere to set them down so she could begin tidying up the Lewa-spawned mess. However Hibari and Fàilean had other ideas and clung tighter to their rainbow hued friend, giggling happily as they snuggled closer. After several attempts to get the twins to let go, Anuenue gave up, managed to write a note for Kongu, and carried the happy pair to the village.

“Just as well you're still small. I wouldn't be able to carry both of you.” Anuenue chuckled as her wriggling armfuls craned their heads, trying to see as much as they could even though nothing had changed since their visit the previous day. It didn't take long for several matoran to converge on the rainbow hued Turaga and her squirming bundles. “Come and join us for lunch.” Eòrna called out as Keke and Ruith took the twins off of Anuenue, chuckling as they squealed excitedly. “Thanks and could one of you check on poor Kongu. They've freaked him out a bit by hiding on him and their hiding place was the last place he expected.” Anuenue replied, grinning as Hibari reached eagerly for a beaker of juice, which was well out of reach. “Looks like they've also worked up an appetite too. Say when's Nuparu and Xiphia returning? They'll laugh their masks off over this.” Braon asked as she checked her bag and looked in the direction of the path leading to the Toas' homes.

“Most likely by this evening. It'll depend on if Kongu's anniversary gift is ready. I'll ask Aikane later, once these little terrors have dozed off.” Anuenue replied, absently using her Hau as a bit of food flew in her direction as Fàilean excitedly waved her arms sending the soft fruit she was gripping flying everywhere. “It's interesting how they managed to sort out how to get them without the recipient knowing.” Tìr grinned wiping his mask clean before offering the cloth to Braon. “Yes, though I didn't expect them to use my place to hide them.” Anuenue chuckled as she deftly avoided Hibari's attempt to paint her mask with juice covered fingers before she began hiccuping and stuffed a fist in her mouth to try and stop them. Scooping Hibari up, the rainbow hued Turaga gently rubbed and patted her back until they subsided, “There little one. Feel better now?”

“Bababababa.” Hibari replied, patting Anuenue's mask, before babbling at everyone within listening distance, “She's telling you stories again.” Nuparu chuckled as Kongu's shadow twin led him and Xiphia from the shade of the hall, “Thanks again for letting us store-keep our gifts at yours colour-sis.” Xiphia added as she set the wrapped item on the table before scooping her delighted daughter from Anuenue's lap, Nuparu doing likewise with Fàilean. “Say, where's Kongu? I'm surprised he's not here stuffing his mask.” he added as Fàilean happily started painting his armour with fruit juice while babbling at him, Xiphia and Hibari, whom replied enthusiastically.

Anuenue finished wiping her mask then chuckled, “Their masks are active already. Some kind of levitation power. They'd hidden on top of a cupboard and poor Kongu had trashed the living room looking for them by the time I arrived at yours.”

“Oh? What happened?” Nuparu asked while Fàilean munched the rusk she'd been given, she and Hibari the picture of innocence as their parents glanced at them curiously.

Meanwhile Braon had reached their hut and glanced around at the mess left by Kongu's whirlwind search. She chuckled softly and headed for the living room where Kongu was still sprawled out on the floor, several soft toys poking out from under him. “Turaga Anuenue understated the mess, now let's wake you up.”

Fishing out a tightly stoppered vial, she carefully eased the lid off then waved it under Kongu's nose a couple of times before leaning back as he spluttered awake frantically waving a hand in front of his mask. “Ugh, what is that horrid-nasty smell?” Kongu gasped before focusing on the grinning misty blue healer as she re-stoppered the vial, “Maphcor oil. Works a treat for anyone who's fainted.” Standing up Braon tucked the vial away, “Your little terrors are down in the village with Turaga Anuenue having lunch. And your closefriends have returned from Metru Nui.”


End file.
